Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan drabble gak penting yang berisikan kisah Boboiboy dan Fang./Author ngaret story/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) ainomsta studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning :** **OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

 **Gak kelihatan**

Boboiboy yang memiliki niat jahil pun menyembunyikan kaca mata Fang saat pemuda berwajah Cina tersebut tertidur di kelas. Alhasil Fang harus berlari mengejar pemuda kurang ajar yang menyembunyikan kacaa mata tersayangnya entah di mana.

"KEMBALIKAN KACA MATAKU BRENGSEK!" teriak Fang menggema di sepanjang lorong. Beruntunglah sebagian besar murid ada yang sudah pulang dan ada yang ikut ekskul, jadi keadaan lorong benar-benar sepi.

"KEJAR AKU KALAU BISA~~" goda Boboiboy, tawanya yang membahana menjadi sumber satu-satunya untuk mengejar pemuda brengsek (bagi Fang) ini. _Well_ , Fang menderita rabun jauh akut ingat?

Namun tanpa diduga Boboiboy berhenti berlari. Fang yang menyadari kalau suara derap langkah Boboiboy berhenti pun ikut terhenti. Heran apa yang terjad Fang pun hanya bisa bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Psst, ada kepsek lewat tadi." Bisik Boboiboy. Senyumnya mengembang saat kepsek SMA Pulau Rintis tersebut melewati mereka berdua.

"Jangan pasang wajah masam terus dong. Senyum dong sama kepsek." Seru Boboiboy.

"Bagaiamana aku bisa tersenyum bodoh," alis Fang saling bertautan, "Kelihatan di mana kepsek aja enggak."

Ah, Boboiboy lupa kalau Fang punya rabun jauh dan kaca matanya sedang dibawanya.

Boboiboy menepuk pundak rivalnya ini seraya berkata, "Yang sabar ya kawan."

Perempatan imajiner berkedut di sekitar kepala Fang, "MEMANG AKU PEDULI DENGAN SIMPATIMU! HARIMAU BAYANG!"

Dan ingatkan Fang untuk membeli kaca mata lagi kalau lain kali Boboiboy mengambil kata mata berharganya lagi.

.

 **Kelemahan terbesar**

Pada suatu hari Ying bertanya pada Yaya, "Apa kelemahan terbesar Boboiboy selain balon meletus?"

Yaya dengan santai menjawab, "Fang."

.

 **Cantik Cantik Banci**

Fang kalah taruhan, sehingga Boboiboy menyuruhnya menggoda seorang gadis cantik berambut keriting gantung yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Dengan berat hati Fang menyapa gadis itu dan dibalas dengan sapaan lembut. Suaranya cukup manis dan lembut, menurut Fang ini akan mudah. Dan lagi wajahnya cantik bak artis korea selatan.

"Mbak, mau gak jadi budak cintaku yang paling setia?" goda Fang. Tidak peduli godaannya terlalu garing. Yang penting dia sudah menjalankan taruhannya.

"Mau dong mas, tapi apa gak apa-apa?" gadis itu menunduk malu, menurut Fang gadis ini menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku itu," gadis itu menyingkap roknya, memperlihatkan boxer khas cowok bergambar pisang, "banci Thailand lo mas."

Fang langsung lari seketika. Mencari Boboiboy dan menyakarnya dengan harimau bayang miliknya.

.

 **Wo Ai Ni**

"Fang, kamu kan keturunan cina. Pasti bisa bahasa mandarin dong?" tanya Boboiboy pada saat jam istirahat.

Dengan malas, Fang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rivalnya ini, "Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Tau artinya 'wo ai ni' gak?"

"Tau."

"Kalau gitu apa artinya?"

"Aku cinta kamu."

"Aku juga cinta kamu kok Fang."

Dan keadaan kelas porak poranda. Untung saja ada Yaya, selaku ketua kelas yang baik dirinya melerai duo anak populer yang tak akan mungkin bisa akur.

.

 **Sayang**

Pagi itu Fang sudah di sekolah pagi-pagi. Disusul dengan Boboiboy yang datang beberapa menit kemudian, dengan wajah lesu.

"Tumben wajahmu pucat kayak gitu." Tanya Fang, "Ah, jangan-jangan kau sudah sadar kalau aku lebih populer darimu dan putus asa? Jangan seperti dong, aku tahu aku populer."

Boboiboy hanya diam. Dia berbalik menatap Fang insten sampai wajah wajah Fang bersemu merah, "A-apa?"

"Kau tahu Fang," Boboiboy mulai angkat bicara, dirinya mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Dan itu terdengar sangat sedih. Fang memperhatikan dengan penuh kesetiaan. Walau wajahnya datar namun tersirat simpati pada mata Fang.

"Namun sayang," seru Boboiboy pada akhir ceritanya. Membuat Fang penasaran.

"Sayang kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok sayang. Kamu perhatian banget sih sama aku."

Butuh waklu lama untuk Fang sampai mengerti. Sehingga kelas harus sekali lagi porak poranda karena Boboiboy berhasil menggombal Fang lagi.

.

 **Transaksi Rahasia**

Pernah sekali Boboiboy berjalan-jalan di gedung sekolah yang tidak terpakai, dan dirinya mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan antar lelaki.

"Apa password-nya?"

"Aku horny sampai fap-fap."

"Oke, kau minta apa?"

"Foto Fang telanjang dada waktu ganti baju."

"Ini. Harganya sepuluh ribu. Kalau mau beli tiga bonus foto Fang waktu renang."

"Aku ambil tiga."

Dengan mengingat password tadi, Boboiboy akan mendatangi pengedar foto Fang untuk membeli foto rivalnya tersebut. Dan ingatkan dirinya untuk mencari siapa saja oknum yang membeli foto Fang. _Well_ , selain untuk melindungi rivalnya tetapi juga untuk mengajarkan pada mereka kalau tidak ada yang boleh melirik pada Fang selain dirinya.

.

 **Salah Paham**

Pada saat pelajaran matematika, Boboiboy menggoda Fang dengan menarik tangan kiri pemuda oriental ini dan menggelitiknya.

Guru yang menyadari tingkah muridnya yang di pojokkan pun menghampiri. Fang sadar atas kedatangan guru matematika tersebut menarik tangannya secara paksa. Sementara Boboiboy masih menggelitik secara berdua.

"Kalian berdua!" seru pak matematika, "kamu ngapain sampai menarik tangan Fang, Boboiboy?"

"Saya hanya ingin membangunkan Fang pak." Jawab Boboiboy asal.

"Dia bohong pak, tadi saya lagi merhatiin bapak waktu menerangkan." Timpal Fang.

Pak matematika hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Jaman sekarang sudah aneh. Anak-anak seperti kalian berdua yang harus diwaspadai."

"Bagaimana bisa pak?" tanya Fang. Boboiboy hanya menatap malas pada guru matematikanya ini.

"Saya curiga kalau ada sesuatu di antara kalian. Seperi berpacaran mungkin."

Shock, Fang langsung menggebrak meja dan mebantah mentah-mentah pernyataan gurunya yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Seisi kelas mulai menyoraki Fang atau pun Boboiboy.

"Makanya jangan aneh-aneh kalau tidak mau saya curigai."

Fang kembali duduk. Sementara Boboiboy hanya terkikik kecil.

 _Awas kau Boboiboy._

.

 **VonVon (Edisi 'Siapa yang Diam-diam Naksir Kamu?')**

Bosan di kelas sendirian, Fang mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mulai iseng memainkan VonVon. Dengan asal, Fang menekan layar yang bergambar seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang berdiri berdampingan sedang tersenyum sementara berlatar belakang bentuk hati bewarna pink. Kuis itu bertuliskan 'Siapa yang Diam-diam Naksir Kamu?'

Fang pun mengklilk 'Lihat hasilnya'.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati nama Boboiboy tertera di sana. Dengan sigap Fang menyimpan handphone-nya dalam tas dan membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat pada tangannya.

.

 **Gopal Berbohong**

"Boboiboy, Fang suka sama kamu." Seru Gopal saat perjalanan pulang sekolah.

Dengan perasaan senang Boboiboy memeluk Gopal, membuat teman bertubuh kelewat subur ini kebingungan.

"Beneran? Sumpah? Kamu tahu dari mana Gopal? Siapa yang bilang kayak gitu?" tanya Boboiboy bertubi-tubi. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah kelewat senang dan bahagia.

"Enggak ada sih. Aku hanya berbohong."

"KERIS HALILINTAR!"

.

 **Mengantar Pulang**

Boboiboy entah keberapa kali menggendong Fang pada punggung karena rivalnya ini tertidur sampai jam pulang. Jangan lupakan senyum bahagia yang terukir tulus pada wajah superhero Pulau Rintis ini.

.

.

.

 **Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) ainomsta studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning :** **OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

 **Piket**

"Fang, ini sapu." Boboiboy menyerahkan sapu pada Fang.

"Makasih." Fang menerima sapu pemberian Boboiboy. Sementara yang memberi sudah pegang cikrak yang lain. Di belakang mereka Gopal sudah pakai kaca mata hitam dengan dua pensil yang masih belum diraut.

"Mau apa meeka?" tanya Ying pada Yaya.

"Entah."

"ONE TWO TRHEE FOUR! EYES OPEN TO SPLATTERED BLOOD! COLD TILE MOCKS ME AS I ARISE" (Boboiboy)

"To find the knive!" (Fang)

"IS STILL IN MY BACK!" (Boboiboy)

Gopal dengan kasar menabuh meja layaknya itu adalah drum kelas tinggi. Fang memainkan sapu layaknya gitar, melakukan headbang dan sesekali menyanyi mengikuti Boboiboy. Sementara pahlawan Pulau Rintis ini menggunakan cikrak sebagai mic, dengan suara yang dibuat _scream_ ala metal pun membuatnya menghayati perannya sebagai penanyi.

"PIKET WOII!"

Kegiatan tiga sekawan harus berhenti, karena Yaya menggunakan kuasanya untuk menghentikan kericuhan yang seru tadi.

.

 **Ambigu**

"Ehmm..." tangan Fang terikat pada penggiran kasur milik Boboiboy. Semu merah yang ada pada wajahnya berusaha disembunyikannya.

"Fang," Boboiboy memanggil nama rival-nya secara seduktif. Tangannya merayap dari dada bidang Fang sampai perut.

"He–hentikan," Fang berusaha mengelak dari sentuhan Boboiboy. Namun tangannya yang terikat membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak ke manapun.

Salah satu sudut bibir Boboiboy terangkat, "Nikmati saja."

"Ukh," Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Nghhh," suaranya ditahannya walau sudah diujung tenggorokan. Fang tidak tahan, sampai–

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa benar-benar meledak.

"BO-BOBOIBOY! HAHAHA! HENTIKAN! HAHAHA!"

"Hukumanmu kalah taruhan Fang." Secara beringas Boboiboy terus menggelitik perut Fang. Kaki Fang yang bergerak liar ditahan Boboiboy di masing-masing tubuhnya dengan diapit, tidak membiarkan rival-nya kabur.

"Hei Yaya."

"Ya?" sahut Yaya dari panggilan Ying.

"Ambigu ya?" tanya Ying.

"Ya."

.

 **Uang habis**

Baru hari ini Boboiboy kalah taruhan dari Fang. Dirinya harus menghabiskan sebagian besar uang bulanannya untuk membeli beberapa donat lobak merah untuk Fang dan beberapa novel yang sejak dulu sudah diincar Fang. Walau acara ke toko buku berjalan berduaan dan bisa dibilang kencan, namun Boboiboy hanya bisa diam.

Sekarang dirinya yang menatap langit malam hanya melamun seraya bertompang dagu. Kucing belang kuning putih yang datang entah dari mana datang menemani nasib Boboiboy.

"Nanana, inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta padamu sayang~~"

"Aong~~"

"Segala pengorbanan telah aku lakukan sayang~~"

"Aong~~"

"Sampai hari ini aku telah menyadari satu hal sayang~~"

"Aong~~"

"Merelakan semua uang jajanku hanya untukmu sayang~~"

"Aong~~"

.

 **Ganteng maksimal**

"Cowok pakai kaca mata itu ganteng maksimal!" teriak salah satu perempuan pada saat di kantin.

"Tidak-tidak, cowok pakai topi itu yang ganteng maksimal." Sahut teman dari perempuan tadi.

"Menurutku kalau pakai topi sama kaca mata baru ganteng plus plus maksimal." Timpal perempuan yang lain seraya tersenyum lembut.

Fang dan Boboiboy yang mendegar perbincangan tadi pun mulai adu dorong. Berusaha mengambil tanda 'ganteng maksimal' dari lawannya.

.

 **Tidur di Ruang Tamu**

Pada saat pulang, Boboiboy mendapati Fang yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah sedang tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamunya. Awalanya Boboiboy bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan rival tersayangnya di rumah, sampai Boboiboy ingat kalau dia ada kerja kelompok dengan temannya ini.

Saat ingin membangunkan temannya ini, Boboiboy terhipnotis dengan wajah polos tersebut. Memandangnya lama sampai senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya.

"Tunggu sampai bangun saja." Gumam Boboiboy, terus memperhatikan paras manis rival-nya yang tertidur.

.

 **Teman baik**

"Kau tahu Boboiboy," ucap Fang seraya memasang wajah serius, "kita adalah teman baik."

"Fang," Boboiboy tersentuh atas ungkapan Fang. Namun dibalik itu ada sesuatu hal yang diinginkan Boboiboy lebih.

"Selalu ingatlah. Saat kau jatuh, aku lah orang pertama yang akan mengangkatmu."

Pipi Boboiboy bersemu merah. Senyumnya perlahan terukir.

"Setelah aku berhenti tertawa."

.

 **Wig**

"Selamat pagi teman-teman!" sapa Boboiboy pada teman seperjuangannya sejak sekolah dasar ini.

Gopal balik menyapa Boboiboy, sementara Yaya dan Ying masih berada di pojokkan, sibuk dengan sesuatu hal.

"Di mana Fang? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah datang." Tanya Boboiboy, ditolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, mencari pecinta donat lobak merah tersebut.

"Dia di sini!" seru Yaya dan Ying bersamaan. Menarik perhatian Boboiboy dan Gopal.

"BUUFFTTT!"

Tidak hanya Boboiboy dan Gopal, namun semua laki-laki di kelas tersebut bersemu merah, bahkan ada yang mimisan.

"Fa-Fang?" panggil Boboiboy memastikan.

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa membuang muka. Semburat merahnya sudah mejalar sampai ke telinga. Siapa saja pasti akan terkejut dengan penampilan Fang sekarang. Menggunakan wig berwarna ungu sepanjang pinggang yang modelnya agak berantakan (cukup sesuai dengan model rambut asli Fang). Menggunakan rok perempuan dan stocking berwarna hitam yang sampai lutut ke atas. Dan jangan lupakan jaket yang selalu dia ikatkan pada pinggangnya.

' _MANIS BANGET!´_ teriak histeris seisi kelas.

Dan dalam kesempatan ini digunakan beberapa orang untuk mengfoto cowok berkaca mata yang kelewat manis ini.

.

 **VonVon (Siapa Kekasih Anda di Masa Depan?)**

Boboiboy bermain VonVon di kamarnya. Sambil memutar lagu, diarahkan mouse-nya pada gambar bingkai berlampu yang bertuliskan 'siapa kekasih anda di masa depan' dan meng-kliknya.

Setelah mengklik Ayo mulai, Boboiboy harus memasukkan namanya dan gendernya.

Dan betapa terkejut bukan kepalang Boboiboy, mendapati jawaban yang tidak terduga. Semua jawaban itu sembilan puluh persen menjurus pada Fang. Kecuali gendernya tentu saja.

.

 **Kelanjutan Wig**

Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Dan Fang dilarang keras mengganti baju sampai jam pulang sekolah. Kalau sampai ketahuan ganti baju maka akan mendapat hukuman berat dari Yaya dan Ying.

Dan sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Semuanya ingin mendekati Fang, namun niat mereka langsung menciut karena pahlawan Pulau Rintis ini mendelik menakutkan pada siapa saja yang berani mendekati rival-nya ini.

"Fang ayo ke kantin." Ajak Boboiboy.

Fang hanya melirik sedikit pada Boboiboy. Semburat merah benar-benar ketara, ingin sekali Boboiboy membawa pemuda kelewat manis ini pergi.

"A–aku di si–sini saja." Jawab Fang malu-malu.

DEG!

Sedetik kemudian Fang merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dengan gaya bridal oleh seseorang. Saat mendapati kalau yang menggendongnya adalah Boboiboy, Fang benar-benar malu dan ingin memberontak. Namun dia menggunakan rok pendek sehingga diurungkan niatnya.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" bentak Fang pada gendongan Boboiboy.

"Membawamu ke pelaminan."

.

 **Terluka**

"BOBOIBOY! AWAS!"

Bruk!

Fang berhasil menyelamatkan Boboiboy dari serangan misil dari Adudu dan Probe. Namun sebagai gantinya, Fang harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi yang terluka menggantikan Boboiboy. Dan beginilah keadaan Fang sekarang, terkapar di tanah dengan kesadaran hampir lenyap total.

"FAANNGGG!" Boboiboy berlari menghampiri Fang, memangkukan kedua kepala Fang pada pahanya sejenak.

"Fang, bertahanlah." Desak Boboiboy. Tidak sempat, Fang sudah terlebih dahulu pingsan.

"Biar aku yang merawat Fang." Seru Ochobot pada Boboiboy.

Dengan perlahan, Boboiboy menidurkan Fang. Sementara dirinya berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekati musuhnya.

"BERANINYA KALIAN MELUKAI FANG!"

Dan pertarungan terus berlangsung dengan amukan Boboiboy yang tak bisa terbendung.

.

.

 **Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) ainomsta studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning :** **OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

 **Pesona Handphone**

Kelima sekawan Pulau Rintis pada siang itu sedang besantai minum coklat di kadai coklat Tok Aba. Walau sudah dibilang remaja, Gopal masih terus saja menghutang pada Tok Aba.

"Hei hei, aku mendapatkan hal menarik kemarin sore dari internet." Kata Ying cepat, menarik perhatian keempat orang yang lain.

"Kemarin aku baca kalau kita menjadikan foto orang yang kita suka sebagai wallpaper handphone maka orang itu bakalan suka balik sama kita." Ucap Ying, "tentu saja aku sudah melakukannya."

Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Gopal mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Boboiboy mengganti wallpaper-nya dengan–ya kalian tahu siapa lah. Yaya dan Gopal juga melakukannya.

"Kau tidak menggantinya Fang?" tanya Gopal.

Fang hanya membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Telinganya terlihat memerah.

Boboiboy yang melihat kondisi Fang merasa ada yang tidak beres.

 _Kenapa dia?_

.

 **Pulang Bareng gak Jadi**

"FANG! AYO PULANG BARENGG!" ajak Boboiboy begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Tentu saja dengan mengabaikan rival-nya, Fang langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Kenapa dengan budak misterius itu?" tanya Gopal yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah pengendali bayangan tadi.

"Entah."

.

 **Ajakan**

Sama seperti kemarin, Fang cepat-cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berjalan cepat ke luar kelas.

"Fang, tunggu!" seru ketua kelas yang diketahui ternyata Yaya, "hari minggu nanti aku, Ying, Boboiboy, dan Gopal mau ke toko buku. Kamu ikut gak?"

"Gak." Jawab Fang singkat, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ha? Kenapa dia?"

Boboiboy yang melihat dari kejauhan mulai merasa curiga.

.

 **Rencana**

"Tidak kah kalian merasa aneh dengan tingkah Fang akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Boboiboy memancing topik tentang Fang.

"Aku juga merasa begitu," jawab Yaya.

"Aku juga, biasanya kalau ada masalah pasti cerita." Ucap Ying, sebagai sesama etnis dari timur, Fang merasa memiliki kepercayaan yang tinggi pada Ying.

"Aku tahu, mungkin saja dia sudah punya kekasih." Seru Gopal.

"KEKASIH!" teriak Boboiboy yang menarik perhatian anak satu kelas.

"Boboiboy?" Gopal yang merasa salah bicara mulai merasa canggung.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja."

Gopal sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, mulai bicara berbisik pada ketiga sekawannya ini, "Aku dapat informasi kalau Fang akan berada di taman pada hari minggu ini. Mungkin dia mau ketemuan dengan seseorang."

"Tahu darimana kamu kalau Fang punya kekasih?" tanya Boboiboy menyelidik.

"Alah, dilihat saja sudah tahu. Gelagat orang kalau lagi kasmaran kan kelihatan banget." Jawab Gopal enteng.

"Oke, kalau gitu kita ketemu di taman buat buntutin Si Fang, deal?" seru Yaya memastikan.

"Deal!"

.

 **Kertas Salju**

Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling ditunggu Fang. Dengan membawa kamera DSLR dan gitar bolong-nya, Fang berjalan meyakinkan ke arah Gazebo yang dikelilingi oleh kolam ikan koi.

"Kak Fang," seru seorang gadis yang terduduk manis di Gazebo itu, menyapa Fang dengan senyuman mungil dan manisnya. Gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat yang dikucir kuda pada sisi kanan memiliki kulit yang sama putihnya dengan Fang duduk menunggu kedatangan Fang dengan sabar.

Merasa percaya diri, Fang meletakkan gitarnya pelan dan memposisikan dirinya di samping gadis tersebut, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu menunjukkan kertas yang sudah dibetuk hingga membentuk kristal salju yang indah, "Kakakku mengajariku, menarik lho."

"Kalau begitu ajari aku."

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu mengambil satu kertas lipat yang ukurannya cukup besar beserta gunting. Mulai mengajari Fang bagaimana cara membuatnya.

"Selesai!" gadis itu menunjukkan hasil karyanya pada Fang.

Senyuman lembut tak lepas dari wajah tampannya, "Kau hebat Lingqi."

"Kak Fang bicara apa, ini bukan apa-apa. Semua orang bisa melakukannya. Kak Fang ayo buat?" ajak gadis yang ternyata bernama Lingqi tersebut.

Mengangguk mantap, Fang akhirnya mengambil kertas lipat dan ikut membuat kristal salju sampai tak terhitung. Tanpa menyadari kalau jauh di sana ada yang mengawasi Fang dan Lingqi.

.

 **Menyanyi Besama**

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Fang bisa bermain gitar. Bahkan beberapa gadis berani memohon sampai sujud-sujud untuk meminta Fang bernyanyi dan bermain gitar. Tentu saja Fang akan mengabaikan semua permintaan itu dan melongos pergi. Walau dalam dirinya merasa sangatlah bangga.

"Kau ingin _request_ lagu apa Lingqi?" tanya Fang, mulai menyamankan posisinya dengan gitar kesayangannya.

" _Request_? Bagaimana kalau bernyanyi bersama?" saran Lingqi antusias.

"Bagaimana tidak, ayo."

Awalnya ada argumen kecil tentang lagu apa yang akan mereka mainkan. Namun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memainkan lagu milik train yang berjudul hey soul sister.

"Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight."

Fang dan Lingqi menyanyikan dengan hikmat. Suara Fang dan Lingqi juga kontras, apalagi dikolaborasikan dengan permainan gitar Fang yang terdengar nyaman. Kombinasi yang cukup sempurna. Fang belum pernah tersenyum seceria ini, Lingqi juga terlihat menikmatinya. Pasangan yang sempurna menurut orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Dan sungguh itu membuat seseorang jauh di sana sangat cemburu.

.

 **Memotret**

Dengan seksama Lingqi memperhatikan Fang yang sedang menunjukkan padanya bagaimana cara memotret dengan kamera DSLR.

"Hebat ya Kak Fang. Sudah pintar, memiliki jiwa seni tinggi lagi." Puji Lingqi, Fang hanya tersipu malu seraya menggaruk punggung kepalanya.

"Boleh aku lihat hasil jepretan Kak Fang?" tanya Lingqi.

Fang sedikit menggeser duduknya, dengan sengaja ia menempelkan pundaknya pada Lingqi. "Boleh, ini."

Dengan wajah yang sumringan, Lingqi hanya bisa berdecak kagum pada hasil jepretan Fang. Titik fokus dan sudut pengambilannya sempurna. Intensitas cahayanya juga menakjubkan. Berbagai macam jenis foto benar-benar terpampang di sana. Lingqi hanya bisa terkagum dalam diam. Bahkan Lingqi juga mendapati fotonya pada kamera Fang.

"Keren, Kak Fang belajar dari mana?"

"Otodidak," jawab Fang. Dan dia mulai bercerita panjang tentang hobi-nya yang suka mengabadikan keadaan sekitar.

Api cemburu benar-benar terbakar di belakang sana. Sementara tiga yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum tidak jelas dengan semburat merah yang tipis.

.

 **Makan Siang**

Matahari sudah bersinar terik. Beberapa orang enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat berteduh. Di rerumputan yang membentang benar-benar tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk dipijak, yang ada malah ketertarikan untuk menjauhinya.

"Kak Fang gak lapar?"

Fang menoleh ke arah lain seraya menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, "Sedikit."

"Kalau begitu," Lingqi mengeluarkan dua kotak makan, meyerahkan yang satu pada Fang, "ayo makan bersama. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang bukan?"

Dengan malu-malu Fang menerima kotak makan tadi, "Terima kasih."

Fang dan Lingqi berbicara banyak saat makan. Mereka bercerita tentang nada, alat musik, makanan, teman, bahkan negara asal mereka. Sesekali Lingqi melakukan gesture yang tidak penting saat bercerita, sehingga membuat tawa renyah dan senyum lembut menghias wajah Fang.

Lingqi tertawa kecil, "Kak Fang, ada saos di bibirmu."

"Eh, di mana?"

Lingqi mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap sisa saos yang menempel pada sisi bibir Fang, "Biar aku bersihkan."

Fang yang mendapati betapa dekatnya wajahnya dengan wajah Lingqi hanya bisa bersemu merah.

Dan jangan lupakan api cemburu yang ada di nan jauh di sana berubah menjadi badai tornado yang berlabel cemburu. Cuma sekarang badai tornadonya ada dua.

.

 **Jalan-jalan**

Setelah jarum pendek sudah menunjuk sekitar pukul dua, Fang dan Lingqi memutuskan untuk berkemas dan berjalan-jalan.

"Kak Fang kalau di sekolah populer ya?" tanya Lingqi.

"Bisa dibilang begitulah, memang ada apa?" tanya balik Fang. Membuat Lingqi gelagapan sejenak.

"I-itu, rencanaku setelah lulus SMP ini nanti aku mau ke SMA kakak. Bersama temanku." Jawab Lingqi malu-malu.

"Be-begitu. Kalau kau ada kesusahan waktu belajar maka aku bisa mengajarimu." Tawar Fang dengan senyum lembutnya. Dan banting setir mengubah topik.

"Sungguh? Apa aku boleh mengajak temanku?"

Fang mengangguk mantap, "Boleh."

"Terima kasih Kak Fang."

Sementara jauh di belakang sana dua orang sedang mengutuk Lingqi dan membatin, _JANGAN MASUK SMA-KU DASAR KAU JALANG!_ Ya seperti itulah sekitaran.

.

 **Prass**

"Terima kasih Kak Fang sudah mengantarku sampai sini. Aku tadi dapat e-mail kalau temanku juga mau menjemputku di sini." Senyum Lingqi mengembang.

"Li-Lingqi, boleh aku bicara sesuatu?" Fang bergerak gelisah.

"Boleh, apa itu?" tanya Lingqi memiringkan kepalanya. Sungguh Fang sekarang merasa salah tingkah.

"I-itu, a-a-aku, anu, eennggg, ba-bagaimana ya bi-bilangnya?" Fang mulai gelagapan. Keringatnya sedikit bercucuran sementara pipinya sampai telinganya sudah semerah tomat.

"Ya?"

"A-a-aku se-sebenarnya, su-su-su-,"

"Su?"

"SUKA PADA–!"

"LINGQIIIIIII!"

"Eh?"

Lingqi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya. Lelaki berambut ikal dengan warna yang sama dengan warna coklat, "Prass!"

"Ah, Kak Fang, itu teman yang aku maksud tadi. Yang mengajakku sekolah di SMA Pulau Rintis. Emmm, sebenarnya kami bukan teman, lebih tepatnnya kami kekasih yang masih berteman. Dia berjanji akan menikahiku kalau sudah saatnya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tadi Kak Fang mau ngomong apa? Suka? Suka pada apa atau siapa?"

Fang yang mendengar penjelasan Lingqi hanya menjawab dengan tertawa datar, "suka pada donat lobak merah."

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi Kak Fang." Lingqi berlari menghampiri Prass. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan meninggalkan Fang.

Fang mulai tersenyum gentir, "Bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dilangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ekspresi sedih yang abstrak.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong keempat sekawan tadi kehilangan jejak Fang dan Lingqi di persimpangan entah di mana tadi. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) ainomsta studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning :** **OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

 **Melamun**

Keesokan harinya – setelah insiden penolakan gagal dari Lingqi – Fang terus saja melamun. Dari awal jam masuk sekolah sampai pulang sekolah. Keempat hero Pulau Rintis yang lainnya tidak berani mendekat.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat kami kehilangan mereka kemarin?_

.

 **Ulangan Dadakan**

Hari itu juga diadakan ulangan matematika dadakan. Semuanya tentu saja kalap. Dan kata gurunya hari itu juga akan dibagikan nilainya.

Yaya dapat nilai 39.

Ying dapat nilai 39.

Gopal dapat nilai 20.

Boboiboy dapat nilai 28.

Dan yan paling mengejutkan adalah Fang, dirinya mendapat nilai sempurna alias 40. Tidak hanya matematika, ternyata semua pelajaran mendadak ulangan. Tentu hari itu juga nilainya dibagikan. Lagi-lagi Fang mendapat nilai sempurna.

Dan semuanya mendapatkan fakta, jangan pernah membuat Fang sedih, galau, gundah, atau apapun yang berbau kesedihan atau _badmood_. Karena jika begitu maka dia akan menjadi orang yang sempurna seratus persen.

.

 **Ying dan Yaya Marah**

Sepulang sekolah Yaya dan Ying berniat ingin menghajar pengendali bayangan tersebut. Boboiboy berusaha mati-matian menghalangi niat jahat si pesaing terberat Pulau Rintis tersebut. Gopal sudah berlari entah ke mana.

"Awas saja si sombong tidak tahu diri itu!" Yaya sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan sangar ke arah Fang yang duduk sambil menatap langit.

"Iya, kita harus kasih pelajaran sama itu anak." Ying juga ikut geram.

Mereka sudah mengasah aura membunuh. Fang yang tahu kalau temannya mau mengebraknya hanya diam saja. Tidak mempedulikan mereka berdua, terlalu malas untuk mengurusi. Atau mungkin terlalu baper untuk mengurusi.

"Hoi Fang," ah, ini suara Yaya.

"Kami ingin bicara sesuatu dengamu!" kali ini suara Ying.

Tidak mau mempedulikan, bagi Fang langit lebih menarik daripada kedua temannya ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal langit, Fang jadi ingat mengenai Lingqi, warna langit sama seperti warna mata Lingqi. Biru cerah yang indah dan menenangkan. Waduh, Fang jadi kebawa masa lalu.

Satu air mata berhasil lolos dari mata kiri Fang. Dan itu membuat Yaya dan Ying terkejut.

Tidak tega, Yaya dan Ying malah pergi meninggalkan Fang sendiri. Mereka jadi gak tega buat marahin pengendali bayang satu ini.

.

 **Meluk Ochobot**

Boboiboy tidak habis pikir, Fang sedang ada di kedai dan memeluk Ochobot. Ekspresinya datar dan terkesan sendu. Coklat panas yang ada di hadapannya dibiarkan saja.

"Fang, lepaskan aku. Aku harus membantu Tok Aba mengurus kedai." Protes Ochobot yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Fang.

"Ochobot," Boboiboy cukup terkejut mendapati pemandangan yang sungguh membuat dirinya iri.

"Fang lepaskan aku, gak malu dilihat Boboiboy apa?" Ochobot berusaha memberontak, namun usahanya terasa sia-sia. Bagaimana tidak? Pelukan Fang begitu lembut dan terkesan rapuh. Dan kenapa hanya Ochobot yang dipeluk? Mungkin karena Ochobot warnanya kuning, Fang suka warna kuning. Abaikan deskripsi yang barusan. Maksudnya adalah Ochobot tidak tega melepaskan diri sementara salah satu pelindungnya bergundah ria.

Sungguh iri hati Boboiboy. Namun dirinya terus memandangi ekspresi datar Fang yang sungguh langka ini. Mungkin Boboiboy bisa mengambil satu gambar, rival-nya tidak akan marah kan?

.

 **Game Center**

Keesokan harinya Fang masih saja melamun. Sepulang sekolah, Gopal dan Boboiboy mengajak Fang pergi ke game center. Dan entah dapat ilham darimana Fang menyetujuinya begitu saja. Mukjizat yang tidak terduga bukan?

"Ayo kita coba game itu!" Gopal menunjuk game arcade yang berupa balapan.

Dengan rundingan dari Gopal dan Boboiboy, akhirnya mereka bertiga setuju untuk saling adu balap – sebenarnya Fang hanya menyetujui saja.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk nyaman dan siap adu balap. Saling bersiap dan saling melaju. Gopal sampai berteriak tak jelas untuk menakuti Boboiboy. Sementara hero Pulau Rintis juga ikut histeris saat diselip oleh kedua kawannya. Sementara Fang, mengemudi dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lainnya digunakan untuk menompang kepalanya.

Hasil akhirnya? Fang menang. Tidak hanya berlaku pada game balap. Game yang lainnya juga Fang berhasil menang dengan mudah.

Ternyata kemampuan seratus persen berhasil pada saat gundah masih berlaku pada Fang.

.

 **Mandi Air Dingin**

Jam olahraga di kelas Boboiboy pada tahunnya untuk saat ini kebagian jam terakhir. Sehingga murid-murid diberi kebebasan untuk mandi di sekolah sebelum pulang.

Sekarang Boboiboy sudah berada di salah satu bilik di kamar mandi pria. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh sehelai handuk halus yang menutup daerah terlarangnya – ya kalian tahu yang mana lah.

Terdengar dari bilik sebelah suara pintu yang dibuka dan kembali ditutup. Boboiboy yang mendapati bayangan dari sekat mika yang berwarna putih lumayan tebal hanya terpekik tertahan, di sana ada bayangan Fang yang akan membuka pakainnya? Handuknya? Entahlah. Yang jelas sekarang pikiran Boboiboy melayang ke sana ke mari.

"Fang?" panggil Boboiboy memastikan. Dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman malas dari seberang sana. _Well_ , sepertinya Fang masih galau ria.

Jujur, Boboiboy ingin pergi ke bilik sebelah dan melakukan 'Ah sudahlah' pada Fang. Namun ditahan, mana ada seorang teman yang menyiksa temannya pada saat sedih? Hasilnya Boboiboy terus menahan mimisan dadakan seraya membayangkan IYKWIM bersama Fang.

Sementara yang di bilik sebelah, Fang hanya berdiri termenung, membiarkan aliran air shower yang dingin mengguyur tubuhnya. "Memang benar, mandi air dingin adalah yang terbaik." Gumamnya pelan.

.

 **Penampakan**

Keempat pahlawan Pulau Rintis sedang bersantai di kedai Tok Aba. Masing-masing dari mereka sedang sibuk membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Kecuali Fang yang lebih memilih melamun, atau terkadang memperhatikan Ochobot yang sedang bekerja.

"Tok, _Hot Chocolate Special_ dua ya?"

"Oke."

Merasa familiar, Fang menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suaranya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Fang mendapati seseorang dengan rambut coklat ikal berdiri berdampingan dengan gadis manis berambut pirang pucat yang dikucir kuda pada sisi kanan.

"Kak Fang?!" menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Lingqi menyapa pemandunya dalam belajar ini.

Senyum terpaksa mengembang dan menghias wajah Fang, "Lingqi, sedang jalan-jalan?"

Lingqi mengangguk, "Iya, dan ini Prass," Lingqi merangkul lengan Prass, dan jujur membuat Fang cemburu, "Kak Fang ingat dia kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Fang. Hatinya miris melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sudah tak senonoh untuk diperlihatkan.

Lingqi dan Fang berbincang panjang, menarik perhatian yang lainnya.

 _Oh, ini yang namanya Lingqi._ Batin semuanya.

Saat Lingqi dan Prass sudah pergi, Fang kembali pundung. Dengan menumpu kedua tangannya seraya menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya, Fang menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam, "Penampakan macam apa tadi?"

Mampus kau Fang. Gagal move on lagi sekarang.

.

 **Menumpuk**

Sebagian besar fans Fang sudah tahu kalau idolanya ini sedang patah hati. Sehingga mereka mengirimkan surat sebagai penyemangat. Atau mungkin menghampiri Fang langsung, menghadiahinya dengan donat lobak merah dan memberi semangat. Setidaknya melihat idolanya tersenyum kecil saja sudah menciptakan kelegaan pada pengikutnya.

Tidak hanya itu, terkadang Boboiboy juga datang dari kantin seraya membawa banyak kado. Entah ukurannya kecil atau besar. Sampai pernah sehari Boboiboy harus berpecah menjadi tiga untuk membawa kado-kado tersebut. "Dari penggemarmu." Begitulah jawab Boboiboy setelah meletakkan berjubel kado itu pada meja Fang.

Dari lubuk hati kecil Fang yang paling dalam, dirinya merasa sangat senang dengan sikap penggemarnya. Tersentuh, dan itu membuat Fang tidak tega membiarkan Penggemarnya terus merenung karena melihatnya bersedih terlalu lama. Dia harus kembali bersamangat.

Ah, tidak hanya itu. Fang mungkin suka menyiksa Boboiboy. Tetapi kalau setiap hari harus menyuruhnya membawa berjubel kado yang segunung ini, sebaiknya tidak deh. Takutnya juga Fang tidak lagi memiliki ruang kado dirumahnya.

Dengan tersenyum dan menatap setumpuk kado di hadapannya, Fang hanya bisa berkata, "Terima kasih."

Dan sungguh senyuman Fang barusan membuat pipi Boboiboy bersemu merah walau hanya tipis.

.

 **Gitar dan Senyum**

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berkumandang satu jam yang lalu. Semua anak sudah pulang ke habitatnya masing-masing. Namun, kenapa Boboiboy tidak beranjak dari persembunyiannya? Karena dia sedang diam-diam memperhatikan Fang yang gantengnya memainkan gitar dengan berlatar belakang matahari senja.

Boboiboy tidak akan masuk kelas hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan atau memperhatikan permainan Fang. Karena kalau begitu Fang akan menghentikan permainannya dan meninggalkan dirinya di kelas. Pengalaman beberapa tahun atau bulan yang lalu.

Senyum Boboiboy mengembang saat Fang memainkan lagunya, mimik wajah Fang menandakan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. Jujur, Boboiboy sangat senang mendapati hal ini. Dan bolehkah Boboiboy mengambil satu gambar saja untuk disimpan?

.

 **Bola Sepak Untuk Tersenyum**

"FAAANNNNGGGGGG!" teriak Boboiboy pada seseorang yang akan melintas melewati lapangan sepak bola.

Merasa terpanggil, Fang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada asal suara. Dan dirinya mendapat Boboiboy menggenakan baju sepak bola melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya.

"KALAU AKU BERHASIL MENCETAK GOL KAU HARUS TERSENYUM UNTUKKU YAA!" teriak Boboiboy lagi. Fang ingin tersenyum sedikit, namun egonya entah darimana datang kembali.

Boboiboy sudah memposisikan bola sepak dengan tepat. Dirinya berjalan mundur sedikit dan berakhir melakukan pose menendang.

Namun bertapa mengejutkannya bola sepak malang itu malah membentur atas gawang dan balik menghantam keras kepala Boboiboy.

"Aduh," rintih Boboiboy yang sudah ambruk. Jidat gantengnya benar-benar diserang telak oleh bola sepaknya sendiri.

Tidak tahan menahan tawanya, Fang terus saja mentertawakan adegan aneh tadi. "Ahahahaha, apa-apaan itu tadi? Kau mau sok keren di depanku?" kata Fang disela-sela tawanya.

Boboiboy yang mendapati tawa Fang hanya memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum bangga. Yah, sepertinya adegan sok keren tadi sudah bisa membuat Fang kembali tersneyum lagi.

"Ayo bangun," ucap Fang seraya mengulurkan tangannya, "biar aku obati lukamu itu di UKS."

Boboiboy tersadar, dan diraihnya uluran tangan rivalnya. Senyum Boboiboy tidak akan pernah lepas sampai akan tidur nanti rasanya.

.

.

.

 **Review Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) ainomsta studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning :** **OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

 **Lagu Buat Fang**

"Fang, aku punya lagu buat kamu." Ucap Boboiboy di saat jam istirahat. Menarik perhatian semua anak satu kelas.

"Apa?" tanya Fang.

"Dengar ya~. Ekhem, satu satu, aku sayang kamu."

"He?"

"Dua dua, kamu sayang aku."

"Ha!"

"Tiga tiga, kita saling sayang."

"Jijik."

"Satu dua tiga, ayo ke pelaminan."

Butuh waktu lama untuk semuanya memproses apa yang baru saja dinyanyikan Boboiboy. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara kacamata Fang pecah, suara pekikan, dan suara teriakan anak satu kelas.

"HARIMAU BAYANG!"

Dan Boboiboy harus menyelamatkan nyawanya dari cakaran mematikan harimau bayang milik Fang.

.

 **Gigitan**

Boboiboy sedang bosan. Guru sedang tidak ada dan Boboiboy ingin cepat pulang. Dilirikanya tangan putih mulus rival-nya yang sedang menatap langit.

 _Kelihatannya enak ya?_ Pikir Boboiboy.

"ADUH!" Fang terkejut. Rasa sakit karena gigitan dirasakan pada tangan kanannya, dan pelakunya adalah Boboiboy, "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Kulitmu kayak permen karet, kenyal. Dan lagi kulitmu mulus. Kamu mandi susu ya tiap hari?" seru Boboiboy. Sesekali menjilat kulit yang terasa enak di lidah Boboiboy.

DUAGH!

"AIR LIURMU MEJIJIKKAN BRENGSEK!"

Setelah sekian lama berteman dengan Fang, Boboiboy menyadari satu hal. Tendangan Fang tidak kalah kuatnya dengan cakaran bayangnya.

.

 **Gadis Tomboy dan Donat Lobak Merah**

Tiba-tiba saja berjubel bungkus donat lobak merah jatuh di hadapan Fang. Memenuhi bangkunya dan membuat perutnya berbunyi seketika.

Diliriknya orang yang ada di hadapannya, dan Fang medapati seorang gadis berambut ikal pendek dengan model seragam agak acak-acakan.

Gadis itu duduk di hadapan Fang dan memasang wajah cuek, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka secara khusus. Namun aku dengar kau suka donat lobak merah. Jadi aku belikan kau semua ini. Makanlah."

Tanpa babibu, Fang membuka setiap bungkus donat lobak merah dan memakannya lahap. Sementara gadis tomboy tadi memperhatikan Fang dengan senyumnya.

Boboiboy yang kebetulan melihat pemandangan tadi dari bangku depan Yaya hanya menyipit tajam, _Punya nyali juga itu perempuan?_

.

 **Kelanjutannya Kelanjutan Wig**

"Fang kamu manis banget sih, aku sampai iri."

"Mau gak transgender, nanti pacaran sama aku."

"Ya ampun, kalau kamu cewek beneran, sudah jadi cewek paling populer di sini Fang."

"Aku rela belok demi kamu kok Fang."

Fang terus saja melangkah mundur. Berjubel pertanyaan temannya tidak sanggup dijawabnya. Dan siapa yang bilang mau belok demi dirinya? Itu membuat Fang bergidik ngeri.

"Boboiboy," Fang sontak bersembunyi di belakang Boboiboy. Mungkin menurut Fang, punggung Boboiboy adalah tempat sembunyi yang paling aman.

"Sudahlah kawan-kawan, dia malu itu." Boboiboy berusaha menahan semua teman satu kelasnya. Apakah tatapan tajamnya kurang mematikan? Boboiboy harus banyak belajar dari halilintar mulai dari sekarang.

Fang mengintip sedikit dari balik punggung Boboiboy. Semburat merah tebal dengan air mata yang hampir menetes membuat semuanya terdiam sejenak. Entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba imajiner bunga-bunga mawar merah bermekaran mengelilingi tampang manis Fang, "Ma-maaf."

JLEB!

Panah Cupid sudah mengenai ulu hati setiap insan yang ada di kelas ini.

 _MANIS BANGET ANAK INI!_

.

 **Kelas Menggambar**

Pelajaran seni kali ini adalah menggambar. Dan menggambarnya adalah berpasangan.

Kali ini Boboiboy galau kuadrat. Apakah dirinya harus menggambar jelek untuk mengolok rivalnya atau menggambar indah untuk menyatakan cintanya? Abaikan pilihan kedua.

"Nih."

"Ha?" Boboiboy terpengarah dengan gambaran sketsa pensil milik Fang. Di sana terlihat jelas gambaran dirinya alias Boboiboy yang sedang berpikir keras memperhatikan kertas kosong yang sangat bagus mendewa dan begitu emosional.

"Aku sudah gambar kamu sebagus ini. Kalau gambaranmu jelek, awas saja." Fang membuang mukanya. Dan Boboiboy tahu kalau temannya ini sedang malu.

"Iya iya, aku ngerti."

.

 **Impian Semua Lelaki**

"Melihat senyum wanita yang dicintai saat mengenakan gaun pengantin adalah impian lelaki sejati." Ujar Gopal melayang-layang memikirkan mempelai wanitanya di masa depan.

Yaya dan Ying malah berbisik-bisik tentang lelaki masa depan.

Fang dengan santai meminum coklat panasnya. Walau dia masih sakit hati mengingat gadis cina yang ternyata sudah memiliki pinangan masa depan.

Sementara Boboiboy? _Melihat senyum Fang yang aku cintai saat mengenakan gaun pengantin adalah impianku._ Sudah, abaikan saja mimpi anak satu ini yang ketinggian.

.

 **WIFI**

"Boboiboy, wifi perbulan berapa?' tanya Fang seraya memakan donat lobak merah.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau pasang wifi di rumah kamu?" tanya Boboiboy balik.

"Iya."

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mending gak usah."

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Fang kebingungan.

"Karena kamu gak perlu wifi, buat _connect_ ke hati aku."

"Obatmu habis ya?"

.

 **Senyum Bikin Naksir**

Fang tersenyum bangga melihat hasil ujian matematikanya yang memuaskan. Walau masih di bawah Yaya dan Ying sih.

Boboiboy yang melihat senyum Fang mulai memprotes, "Fang, kamu jangan senyum kayak gitu terus dong."

"Ha? Kenapa? Suka-suka aku lah mau senyum. Apa masalahmu?" Fang menjawab sinis.

"Masalahnya, kalau kamu senyum terus kayak gitu, nanti aku naksir kamu gimana? Kamu mau tanggung jawab?"

"Dasar maho jijay."

.

 **Fang Juga Bisa**

Kata siapa Fang tidak bisa jahil macam Boboiboy. Buktinya sekarang bangku Boboiboy yang ada di sebelah Fang sudah dihiasi berbagai macam bunga feminim yag bernuansa ungu tua. Dikira Boboiboy janda minta duda apa?

"FAAAANNNNGGGGGG!"

Sementara sang pelaku sedang bolos pelajaran dan sekarang ada di perpustakaan sekolah.

.

 **Gentleman**

Istirahat kala itu sekolah memutar lagu gentleman dari speaker. Semua anak agak heran, dan hasilnya mereka malah cuek bebek.

"Ini kacamata hitam." Boboiboy memberikan kacamata hitam pada Fang yang mau ke kantin.

"Buat apa?" Fang menerima kacamata itu dan menatapnya heran.

Boboiboy menunjuk speaker kelas.

"Oh." Fang tersenyum. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Boboiboy.

" _I-I-I I-Imma, I-I-I I-Imma, I-I-I I-Imma, mother-father-gentleman_ "

Fang dan Boboiboy bergoyang ala gentleman yang biasa diperagakan P.S.Y di youtube. Dan sumpah ini menarik perhatian anak satu kelas. Sampai ada beberapa orang yang ikut goyang.

.

.

A/N : Hai para readers semua. Salam kenal aku Ai Kazoku. Numpang bikin fanfic BoiFang di lapak tanpa izin ini. Ngahahaha, fanfic ini aneh kan? Saya akui iya, saya sendiri merasa agak gila saat mengetik fanfic ini. Bagaimana membuat Boboiboy agak OOC atau kelewat OOC mungkin? Ah, lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong saya sangat berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah meng-review, meng-follow, bahkan meng-favorit fanfic ini. Saya sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Bolehkah saya mencium anda semua?

Saya pribadi berterima kasih pada **Celestial Namika, Kumiko Ve, Angel Nam'Woohyunie, Uchiha BBF, Secret(?), Phantom 3148, Xiang Qi, Oranyellow-chan, Guurarii, Natsu Hiru Chan, Higitsune84tails, atlaS antartikA, Thunderpearl, Apriyaninurfad1, Fayzaghoul, Guest(?), IMAgine Well, Aisya Subagio, Imut Chan, DesyNAP, KarinNU95, Kikuuuu, Mikucchi, Mizuno Rie, Naomi Hinagi, Yamashii Raura, ZINNISTER, Uchikaze au-chan,** dan **KuroIChio.**

Terima kasih pada orang-orang di atas /membungkuk/. Dan saya secara khusus berterima kasih kepada **RORO2HARU** yang tega memberi saya pikiran BDSM laknat ke otak suci saya, terima kasih twins. Kau buat hariku dipenuhi BoiFang dan telah menggambari buku tulisku tercinta.

Kalau saya boleh minta saran, bagaimana saya meng-end-kan fanfic ini?

.

.

Reader yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak, jadi, **Review Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) aniomsta studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning :** **OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Five Night at Freddy**

.

 **Bonnie**

Tangan Fang mati kutu. Boboiboy yang ada di samping kanannya mulai memasang raut abstrak – antara ketakutan dan penasaran. Tangan kanan Fang yang menangkup mouse berwarna hitam bercampur jingga dengan ukuran lumayan besar mulai berkeringat dingin.

Dengan tenang, Fang mengarahkan kursor mouse pada tombol merah yang di bawahnya ada tulisan 'door' berwarna putih menyala.

TEK!

Efek suara yang dihasilkan dari pintu yang di-klik oleh Fang membuat suasana di kamar Boboiboy mejadi lebih dingin.

TEK!

Satu tekanan lagi untuk memastikan. Dan Boboiboy sudah merangkul leher Fang erat.

TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK!

"BANGKEK! FANG MUNDUR FANG!" teriak Boboiboy histeris. Menarik-narik Fang ke pelukannya sampai sang korban hampir terjungkal.

"DASAR TOPI T-REX! JANGAN TARIK-TARIK! KECEKIK TAHU!" balas Fang histeris karena ditarik Boboiboy.

"ITU PINTU KIRI FANG GAK BISA DITUTUP !" teriak Boboiboy "CEPET KABUR!"

"KABUR KE MANA BODOH! KAU KIRA KITA DIKEJAR HARIMAU APA!"

"POKOKNYA KITA KABUR!"

"KAU KIRA BONEKA-BONEKA ITU SADAKO YANG KELUAR DARI LAYAR PC BEGITU!"

"BISA SAJA KAN! BISA SAJA MEREKA ANAK DIDIK SADAKO!"

"MATAMU ANAK DIDIK!"

"POKOKNYA KITA–"

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BOOOONNNNNNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Oke, mereka main five night at freddy bagian pertama. Dan yang muncul melakukan _jumpscare_ adalah Bonnie.

.

 **Balasan Lagu Buat Boboiboy**

"Boboiboy!" panggil Fang pada Boboiboy saat di kantin.

"Hmmm?" Boboiboy yang sedang makan kue kering rasa coklat menoleh pada Fang.

"Aku punya lagu untukumu." Seru Fang membuat Boboiboy kegirangan.

"Suaraku tidak begitu bagus, tetapi aku harap kau suka."

Boboiboy secepatnya menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa! Aku dengerin kok!"

"Kalau begitu," Fang menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dari mulut, "Boboiboy ada lima, rupa-rupa namanya. Api Air dan Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan."

Boboiboy tersenyum bangga.

"Matilah kelima Boboiboy, BLAR!"

"What!"

"Hatiku enggak kacau."

"Eh."

"Kurelakan Boboiboy, pergi ke alam sana."

Boboiboy mematung shock. Sementara Fang seenak jidatnya meninggalkan Boboiboy.

.

 **Pernyataan Cinta**

"FAANNNGGGG!" panggil Boboiboy yang sengaja mendatangi taman kota Pulau Rintis untuk menemui Fang.

"Ha?"

"Aku cinta kamu." Ucap Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

"Pulang ke alam sana saja Boboiboy." Lalu Fang pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy.

KRATAK!

Itu tadi suara hati Boboiboy yang percah berkeping-keping menjadi debu dan terbawa angin. Kasihannya kau Boboiboy.

.

 **Kamar Mandi**

"Fang, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya?" ujar Boboiboy beranjak dari kursinya.

"Iya."

"Kamu ikut gak?" ajak Boboiboy.

"Gak." Balas Fang.

"Nanti kita homoan di sana."

"PERGI SANA KAU MAHO KEPARAT!"

.

 **Stop Kontak**

Boboiboy ragu mau men- _charge_ laptopnya. Karena tadi dia dengar dari Gopal kalau listriknya sempat mati. Sementara di kelas lain anak-anak sedang bersenda gurau di samping stop kontak semetara hp atau laptop mereka sedang mengisi baterai masing-masing.

"Eh Fang, listriknya nyala atau mati sih?" tanya Boboiboy yang tak sengaja melihat Fang melintas sambil membawa dua bungkus donat lobak merah dan sebotol air mineral.

"Entah." Jawab Fang malas.

"Duh, gimana nih. Beteraiku tinggal delapan persen."

"Ah, aku punya ide."

"Apa?" tanya Boboiboy antusias.

"Coba kamu colokin tuh dua jari ke stop kontak. Kalau nyetrum terus kamu kepental sampai mati maka listriknya nyala. Kalau enggak jadinya mati." Jelas Fang singkat lalu pergi.

"JAHAT KAU FANG!"

.

 **Tantangan FNAF**

Apakah tidak ada yang penasaran tentang bagaimana Boboiboy dan Fang bermain Five Night at Freddy? Beginilah ceritanya.

Boboiboy mendadak mendebrak meja bangku Fang, membuat Fang terlonjak hampir terjungkal ke belakang, "Brengsek, apa maumu?" protes Fang setelah memposisikan duduknya kembali.

"Ehehe, maaf maaf, aku cuma mau ngajak kamu." Seru Boboiboy.

"Ngajak apa?"

"Main Five Night at Freddy pertama. Kamu tahu kan game itu?"

"Tahu, lagi trend di internet kemarin."

"Nah, kebetulan aku ada sampai seri empat. Kamu main bagian ganjil dan aku yang genap. Kalau gak lolos sampai malam ke lima maka yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang makan siang di kantin selama satu minggu. Setuju?" Boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya menunggu jabatan dari Fang. Sekalian modus sih.

"Setuju." Fang membalas jabatan tangan Boboiboy. Lumayan menghemat uang selama satu minggu.

.

 **Dubstep**

"Yak, pelajaran Bahasa Inggris ini kita akan bernyanyi secara individual untuk penilaian lisan." Ucap guru bahasa inggris.

"Kamu nyanyi apa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Entah."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu nanyi ala dubstep. Kamu kan suka dubstep." Usul Boboiboy.

"Maksudmu aku harus nyanyi kayak _wah woh hah woo wah wah woh wah heh wah wah heh wah heh_ begitu maksudmu?"

"Iya." Boboiboy tersenyum penuh makna.

"Sialan." Oke, itu tadi cuplikan lagu dari Habstrakt & Megalodon yang Riddim 101.

.

 **Lebih Cantik**

"Eh, kamu tahu Yaya kan. Cantiknya natural banget."

"Aku lebih suka Ying. Dia cantiknya kayak alami gimana gitu."

Gosip para cewek di kelas. Fang dan Boboiboy hanya menguping ria.

"Cantikan juga dirimu Fang." Seru Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

"Otakmu geser ya?"

.

 **Stalker Part 1**

Sampai sekarang tidak ada satu pun yang tahu di mana rumah Fang. Jadinya sekarang Boboiboy berusaha mati-matian bersembunyi untuk membuntuti di mana rumah Fang.

"Cih, dia masuk gang Pak Senin Koboi lagi." Decak Boboiboy tak suka. Karena menurutnya di sini usahanya selalu tartahan.

Boboiboy mati-matian sembunyi sementara Fang sudah jauh di sana.

"Cih, aku kehilangan dia."

"MEEOONNGGG!"

Tubuh Boboiboy mematung. Dengan penuh keberanian ditolehkannya kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati kucing sewel sudah di sana mendelik tajam padanya.

"Waduh..."

"MEEOONNGGGG!" Kucing sewel menerjang Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

"GERAKAN KILAT!" dan Boboiboy sudah kabur duluan.

.

 **We Happy Few**

Fang dan Boboiboy main secara double player pada game We Happy Few. Dan mereka mati kejang karena dikejar-kejar oleh karakter buatan yang ada pada game.

"BOBOIBOY KE RUMAH KOSONG ITU!" teriak Fang histeris.

"JANGAN KE SITU JANGAN! MEREKA BAWA GERGAJI MESIN!" balas Boboiboy tak kalah sengit.

"KITA KE MANA! YANG JELAS LARI LARI!"

"MATI KAU KITA KENE KEPUNG!"

"KAMU SIH PAKAI ADA ACARA JATUH KESAKITAN SEGALA DI GAME!"

"ITU KESALAHAN TEKNIS BODOH!"

"Hei, karakter kalian udah dibunuh." Timpal Gopal yang lelah melihat pertengkaran Boboiboy dan Fang.

"APA? Ukh, INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU BOBOIBOY!" seru Fang.

"HAH? AKU? YANG ADA KAU YANG SALAH!"

Dan begitulah pertengkaran kedua pahlawan ini sampai mendapat hukuman dari Yaya karena jerit-jerit di kelas.

.

.

A/N : Hai hai, ketemu sama saya lagi. Maaf kalau update lama. Ya sebenarnya saya nulis A/N karena ada yang tanya 'Kenapa update lama?'

Well, itu karena ummm. Pertama, saya anak SMK yang sudah mau prakering atau persiapan PSG. Ya begitulah. Intiya kerja disambi sekolah, atau sebaliknya? Ya entahlah pokoknya itu. Dan tugas sekolah saya numpuk. Project film saya belum selesai dan waktu semakin mepet. Ini adalah bencana menurut saya. Dan lukisan saya belum selesai lagi. Ah, sudahlah.

Dan yang kedua adalah masih banyak fanfic multichapter saya di fandom lain. Terutama saya ingin fokus pada ' _Odyssey_ '. Dan lagi cerita pendek saya yang lain yang di luar fanfic. Dan lagi saya harus cari referensi monster dan gerakan untuk fanfic fantasy adventure saya. Dan menjadikan hal itu menjadi unsur penting dalam fanfic itu, tidak mudah pokoknya.

Yang ketiga adalah ada sesuatu hal yang membuat saya malas untuk berkunjung ke fandom ini. Saya tidak akan membicarakan ini.

Apakah ada yang tahu Five Night at Freddy? Saya secara pribadi tidak pernah memainkannya. Terlalu takut dengan jumpscare. Saya secara pribadi suka Springtrap dari FNAF 3. Dia lucu menurut saya. Tetapi berita dukanya tidak akan ada FNAF 5. Padahal menurut saya itu menggantung banget misterinya. Namun Scott Cawthon bersikukuh kalau tidak akan ada FNAF 5. Saya sedih mengetahui berita ini.

Ah, dan lagi game yang We Happy Few. Saya tidak tahu apakah ini game horror atau apa. Yang jelas saya tidak berani memainkannya. Malahan saya pengen pokemon go. Emm, game ini ceritanya agak seru. Jadi penduduknya itu dikasih 'Joy Pill' dan itu membuat mereka 'bahagia' selamanya yang mana otak mereka telah dicuci. Kalau ketemu penduduk yang 'tidak bahagia' maka mereka akan diburu dan dibunuh. Mengerikan bukan?

Apakah note saya terlalu panjang? Maaf, yang jelas saya sangat berterima kasih pada semuanya yang telah mendukung fanfic aneh ini. Terutama semua teman satu kelas saya yang telah memberikan saya ide.

.

.

 **Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) aniomsta studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning :** **OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

 **Akasia**

Boboiboy menatap bingung pada sebuket bunga berkelopak merah yang tergeletak manis pada bangkunya.

"Ada apa Boboiboy?" tanya Fang yang baru saja datang.

"Ini aku dapat bunga. Tetapi aku tidak tahu ini bunga apa? Terus kenapa dikirim ke aku?" jawab Boboiboy.

"Oh, ini bunga Akasia. Ada artinya juga sih. Kalau aku lihat jumlah bunganya, emmm. Sebentar," Fang mengambil buket bunga tersebut dan menghitung berapa banyak bunga yang ada, "Gila! Tiga puluh enam bunga!"

"Eh? Apa artinya? Buruk kah?" tanya Boboiboy khawatir.

"Entahlah. Kau penasaran?" Boboiboy mengangguk, "Arti bunga Akasia adalah pengagum rahasia. Dan jumlah bunga yang sebanyak tiga puluh enam buah ini adalah 'rasanya romantis berada di dekatmu'. Yang secara keseluruhan berarti kau mempunyai pengagum rahasia di mana orang itu adalah orang yang sangat dekat denganmu." Jelas Fang.

"Kamu ya Fang?"

"Dasar maho. Bukan aku bodoh. Buat apa aku buang uang buat beliin kamu bunga. Mending buat beli novel."

Boboiby langsung kecewa mengetahui kalau yang mengirim bunga ini bukan Fang. Namun Boboiboy masih ragu kayaknya.

.

 **Efek Ulangan**

Matematika ditaruh jam terakhir dan ada ulangan matematika. Semua anak mendadak gila kecuali Fang, Yaya, dan Ying tentunya. Dan sekarang ulangan itu sudah berlalu dan sang guru pergi. Anak-anak tinggal menunggu bel pulang.

"Fang~~" Boboiboy memeluk Fang dari belakang, membuat Fang kalap sekaligus bersemu merah berat.

"A-A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan bo-bodoh! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ayolah Fang, aku sedang lelah. Kita homoan yuk~" ajak Boboiboy manja, kemudian diciumnya leher Fang.

"O-Oi! Lepaskan aku! Kamu gila gara-gara ulangan jangan dilampiaskan ke aku!" wajah Fang sudah semerah tomat. Rontaannya sama sekali tak berefek pada Boboiboy.

"Ayo sayang~" dan Boboiboy membawa Fang ke bangkunya dan mereka bermesraan ria yang menguntungkan satu pihak.

Anak-anak satu kelas yang melihat pemandangan tadi hanya bisa terpekik tertahan. Para fujo sudah mengibarkan bendera kemenangan dan yang normal sudah ketawa ngakak atau muntah darah.

.

 **Dubstep vs Metal**

"Lagu metal yang terbaik!" seru Boboiboy pada Fang saat di kokotium Tok Aba.

"Dubstep yang paling bagus!" Fang membalas tak kalah sengit.

"Metal!"

"Dubstep!"

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

"HARIMAU BAYANG!"

Dan ini sudah ke-enam belas kalinya Boboiboy dan Fang bertarung untung menentukan mana yang terbaik. Dubstep atau metal.

.

 **Stalker part 2**

Boboiboy berhasil lolos dari kejaran kucing sewel. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar kehilangan jejak di mana Fang sekarang.

"Ah, itu dia!" Boboiboy segera berlari mengikuti ke mana arah Fang berjalan. Dan betapa terkejutnya Boboiboy mendapati Fang masuk ke rumah bergaya eropa yang dulu menjadi tempat di mana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Fang.

"Mau apa dia ke sana?"

.

 **Boyband part 1**

Setelah melawan Adu du, Boboiboy yang berpecah lima tidak kembali bersatu semula. Malah berjalan mendekati Fang seraya berkata bebarengan, "Fang, ayo bikin Boyband."

"Ha?"

.

 **Sapaan Pagi**

Fang paling tidak suka bertemu Boboiboy di pagi hari saat perjalanan mau ke sekolah. Contohnya seperti sekarang. Fang dapat mendengar Boboiboy yang memaggil namanya di belakang sana.

"Selamat pagi, Fang." Sapa Boboiboy. Dan ini yang paling tidak Fang suka. Boboiboy selalu menepuk pantatnya atau meremas pantatnya saat di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

"SELAMAT PAGI JUGA, CURUT!"

"OHOK!"

Dan di saat itu juga Fang selalu menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk meninju keras perut Boboiboy sampai sang pelaku tersungkur kesakitan.

.

 **Adu du**

"Hari ini Fang marah padaku. Aku sampai kena tampar lagi." Curhat Fang pada Adu du yang sedang meng-upgrade robot mukakulus mukalakus? Ah sudalah, intinya Boboiboy sedang di markas Adu du.

"Hah, apakah tiap hari kau harus datang ke sini hanya sekedar curhat masalah si anak sok populer itu?" tanya Adu du bosan.

"Ayolah Adu du, kapan kita bisa damai kalau tidak masalah Fang," Boboiboy beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri si kepala kotak.

"Tetapi bukan tiap hari juga."

Boboiboy tersenyum penuh arti, "Seandainya kau bisa jadi orang baik."

"Tidak akan."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa buatkan ramuan cinta? Nanti aku kasih ke Fang dan dia nempel terus ke aku."

Terkadang Adu du bingung. Apakah pahlawan pulau rintis ini akan bengkok otaknya hanya di depannya dan yang dipermasalahkan itu hanya Fang terus? Tetapi selepas itu mereka adalah musuh.

.

 **Sepuluh Kali**

"Fang, coba katakan 'boboiboy' sepuluh kali dan itu cepat."

"Boboiboy, Boboiboy, Boboiboy, Boboiboy, Boboiboy, Boboiboy, Boboiboy, Boboiboy, Boboiboy, Boboibo–"

"Fang naksir siapa?"

"Boboiboy! Eh? SIAAALLL!"

"SEMUANYA! FANG NAKSIR SAMA AKU!"

"KEPARAT KAU BOBOIBOY! SINI KAU!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang meramekan sekolah pagi itu.

.

 **Boboiboy Senang**

"Fang, berkat kamu aku gak ikut remidial kimia. Berkat kamu Fang~" seru Boboiboy seraya tertawa gembira.

"Y-ya aku tahu kau senang. Tetapi, bisakah kau turunkan aku!" jerit Fang histeris.

Ceritanya Boboiboy senang karena berhasil lulus ujian kimia dan tidak masuk list anak remidial berkat ajaran Fang sebelum ulangan. Dan sekarang Boboiboy menggendong Fang ala _bridal_ dan itu sungguh membuat Fang malu kuadrat.

.

 **Mawar Kuning**

Setelah diberi bunga Akasia. Sekarang Boboiboy mendapati sekuntum mawar kuning serta taburan kelopak mawar kuning di bangkunya.

"Bukan kerjaanmu kan Fang?" tanya Boboiboy memastikan.

"Aku lebih pro dari ini." Jawab Fang yang artinya bukan dia yang melakukan.

"Lalu, ini artinya apa?"

"Dia cemburu."

"APAA?"

Oke, Boboiboy mengingat apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Seharian dia hanya belajar matematika pada Fang dan itu deket banget. Terkadang juga dia menghampiri Gopal hanya untuk tanya apa ada game sci-fi yang baru. Apakah sang pengirim cemburu pada Fang atau Gopal? Boboiboy tidak mendekati satu pun perempuan kemarin. Ini mulai membingungkan menurut Boboiboy.

.

.

 **A/N** : Apakah ada yang sadar kalau pada chapter sebelumnya saya lupa mengganti angka '5' dengan '6'? Saya ceroboh sekali. Mohon maafkan saya kalau ada yang menyadari.

Ngomong-ngomong saya sungguh tidak tahu apa tujuan saya membuat fanfic ini. Saya butuh ilham. Mungkin fanfic ini hanya untuk perantara _fangirlingan_ saja. Oke abaikan.

Bolehkah saya bertanya pada para reader. **Bagaimana karakter IC boboiboy dan Fang dalam imajinasi kalian? Atau mungkin dalam film?** Sumpah saya sangat membutuhkannya. Karena saya menggabungkan karakter IC para Boboiboy CS dengan karakter anak SMA atau SMK pada umumnya.

Akhir kata

.

.

 **Review Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) aniomsta studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning :** **OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

 **Krisantimum Putih**

Saat baru datang ke kelas, Boboiboy terheran saat mendapati Fang menggenggam erat sebuket bunga putih dengan kelopak yang begitu banyak.

"Kamu juga punya penggemar rahasia Fang?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Penggemar rahasiamu bodoh." Fang mengkoreksi pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Oh, terus arti bunganya apa?"

Fang membanting buket bunga itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas, "Dia ingin aku mati."

"Apa?!" oke, Boboiboy Syok.

.

.

 **Nanda**

Hari itu SMA Pulau Rintis kelas 1-B kedatangan murid baru bernama Nanda. Dia anak berambut pirang cenderung coklat dengan warna mata coklat tua. Yang paling mencolok darinya adalah dua jepit berbentuk clover yang menyibakkan sisi kiri rambutnya.

"Hai, namaku Nanda." Sapa Nanda mengajak bersalaman Fang. Posisi duduknya tepat di depan Fang, bersebelahan dengan Iwan.

Fang membalas jabatan tangan Fang. "Aku Fang."

"Kamu cantik. Mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

KRAAAK! CETAKK!

Itu tadi suara kaca mata Fang retak sama Boboiboy tidak sengaja mematahkan pensilnya.

.

.

 **Panas**

Siang itu panas sekali. Dan Fang berkunjung ke rumah Boboiboy untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah sepulang sekolah.

"Panas!" keluh Fang saat sudah di kamar Boboiboy. Dilemparnya tasnya ke kasur Boboiboy dan tiduran di lantai, "Dinginnya~"

"Bangun Fang, tugas kita belum selesa–" perkataan Boboiboy terhenti saat mendapati Fang tiduran di lantai kamarnya. Fang sudah membuka semua kancing bajunya dan resleting baju yang biasa dia pakai. Semetara celananya agak sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan boxer ungu tua milik Fang. Dan jangan lupakan peluh keringat yang menetes membasahi tubuh Fang.

"Lima menit lagi." Jawab Fang tanpa tahu kalau Boboiboy manahan satu tangannya untuk tidak menyerangnya.

.

.

 **Boyband part 2**

"Siap?" tanya Gempa.

Semua kembarannya mengangguk kecuali Fang. Namun dirinya akhirnya ikut saja.

Kelima Boboiboy sudah membentuk formasi begitu juga Fang. Tiba-tiba suara lagu terdengar dari speaker sekolah yang ada di lapangan. Ngomong-ngomong suara speaker bisa terdengar itu ulah Gopal.

" _Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous. Heartless, mindless, no one who care about me?"_ nyanyi kelima Boboiboy termasuk Fang. Semua wanita langsung berlomba-lomba menuju ke lapangan membawa kamera masing-masing. Guru-guru tidak turun tangan? Tidak akan, mereka ikut jerit-jerit saat melihat konser boyband dadakan di lapangan.

.

.

 **Nonton Bokep**

Kala itu kelas sedang ramai karena tidak ada guru. Dan di kesempatan ini Fang mengajak Boboiboy nonton film bokep. Ya namanya saja cowok SMA, kalau gak punya satu video bokep gak normal kayaknya.

Duduk di pojokan? Sudah, ini memang spot bangku mereka. Headphone sudah, satu untuk Fang dan satu untuk Boboiboy. Laptop sudah terbuka dan Fang memutar video bokep yang ternyata bokep jepang.

Suara seduktif dan beberapa desahan sudah terdengar dari headphone. Fang sudah mulai agak gelisah karena video ini memang merangsangnya. Sementara Boboiboy hanya diam saja. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah datar.

Video berakhir dan laptop itu langsung ditutup paksa oleh Fang.

"Kurang menarik. Lebih bagus koleksi BDSMku." Ujar Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

Fakta terbaru dan mencengangkan. Boboiboy suka BDSM ternyata.

.

.

 **Stalker Part 3**

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum dan masih bersembunyi. Sesekali diintipnya Fang yang sedang berlatih kuasa bayangnya di sana. Di rumah kosong tempat pertama dia bertarung dengan Fang.

"Bersemangatlah." Gumam Boboiboy.

.

.

 **Pangku**

Anak-anak cowok bergerumbul sambil membicarakan beberapa hal atau mungkin bertingkah aneh. Fang yang baru saja dari ruang guru pun ingin ikut. Namun tidak ada kursi yang tersedia di sana.

"Nah, aku duduk mana?" tanya Fang pada semuanya.

Semuanya diam. Lalu mengejek Fang hanya karena tidak dapat kursi.

Melihat paha Boboiboy yang cukup lebar dan kuat, Fang punya ide untuk duduk di sana. Dan ya, Fang beneran duduk di sana.

Terkaget, Boboiboy hampir melempar PSP-nya. Dan Boboiboy tidak kalah syok kalau yang tiba-tiba duduk di pahanya adalah sang _uke megane kawaii_ pujaan hatinya.

"Gak ada kursi. Aku numpang." Jawab Fang sekenanya.

"Sini sayang." Boboiboy mulai memeluk manja Fang. Dan hasilnya terjadi kehumuan berkala dan mendapat siulan dari yang lainnya.

.

.

 **JONES!**

Saat melewati koridor sekolah, Boboiboy dan Fang tidak sengaja menemukan orang yang sedang pacaran di koridor seberang sana.

"AWASS KELEWATAN!"

"GURU LEWAT GURU LEWAT!"

"EITS! TANGANNYA KE MANA ITU!"

"KOK GELAP-GELAPAN SIH!"

Dan itu teriakan Boboiboy dan Fang menggoda kedua anak pacaran itu.

Tidak terima, sang cowok berdiri dan meneriaki Boboiboy dan Fang seperti, "KAU JONES BIADAB SOK PAMER GAK USAH GANGGU ORANG PACARAN! DASAR KALIAN JONES KURANG BELAIAN WANITA!"

Oke, itu tadi nusuk banget ke hati Boboiboy dan Fang. Pasalnya mereka tidak pernah pacaran sekali pun.

.

.

 _ **Oppai**_

Gopal, Boboiboy, Fang, dan Iwan sedang membicarakan oppai. Organ lunak wanita yang katanya sangat menggoda iman pria.

"Tapi kalau petan enak juga. Empuk-empuk gimana gitu." Seru Gopal membuat Fang agak tertarik. Pikirannya melayang mengingat gadis cina pujaan hatinya yang sudah paten milik orang.

GREB!

Fang dapat merasakan kalau dadanya diremas oleh seseorang. Dan dia mendapati kalau pelakunya adalah Boboiboy, "Kamu ngapain?"

"Katanya kalau petan itu empuk-empuk gimana gitu. Jadi aku coba." Jawab Boboiboy modus.

"Aku cowok, mana bisa."

"Bisa."

"Apa buktinya?"

Boboiboy mencubit tonjolan yang ada di dada Fang. Membuat empunya hampir terlonjak dan mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang mungkin saja merangsang seseorang sampai rela belok.

Dan akhirnya Fang harus mati-matian melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Boboiboy yang hanya ditonton dan sesekali difoto oleh Gopal dan Iwan.

.

.

 **Terikat dan Tertutup**

Fang dijadikan sandra dalam kasus pencurian. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan berusaha menyelamatkan temannya ini. Jam kuasa bayang Fang sudah ada pada Ochobot, jadi sekarang keempat pahlawan pulau rintis ini mencari temannya yang mungkin saja disekap di sebuah ruangan.

Boboiboy membuka salah satu pintu secara perlahan, berhati-hati kalau musuh masih ada di dalam. Pasalnya dirinya mendengar seperti suara rantai yang berbenturan.

"Emmppp! Hmmppp!"

Boboiboy menganga. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. Dirinya menemukan Fang yang kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepala dengan rantai. Matanya tertutup sebuah kain sementara mulutnya dilakban. Fang melakukan berbagai macam pergerakan untuk melepaskan diri namun gagal.

Boboiboy hampir hilang kendali. Dirinya ingin langsung _menyerang_ kawannya ini namun tidak mau merusak persahabatan yang sudah terjalin begitu lama. Jadi, Boboiboy mengambil video kawannya ini cukup luma.

Sudah puas, Boboiboy pun memulai skenario. Dibuat seolah pintu dibuka paksa dan dirinya sontak meneriakkan nama Fang. Skenario terakhir adalah Boboiboy yang menolong Fang. Sekalian modus lah.

.

.

 **Review, Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) animonsta studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning :** **OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

 **A, B, C, D**

Hari itu sedang ulangan kimia. Setelah selesai ulangan, hasil jawaban dikoreksi bersama dan ditukar ke teman satu bangku. Dan ini sudah di penghujung soal terakhir.

"Oke, kalian jawab apa? Aku A." tanya Boboiboy pada Fang, Nanda, dan Gopal.

"Aku C." Jawab Nanda.

"Aku B." Jawab Gopal.

"Aku D." Jawab Fang.

"Oke, jika salah satu dari kita jawabannya benar, maka yang benar itu nanti traktir makan kita di kantin. Deal?"

"DEAL!"

Sang guru pun membacakan soal terakhir. Dag dig dug pun dapat terdengar dari keempat anak di belakang sana, "JAWABANNYA D!"

"YEYY! FANG YANG TRAKTIR!"

Dan uang satu bulan Fang habis untuk mentraktir ketiga anak kurang ajar ini.

.

.

 **Lempar Tanya**

Guru bahasa inggris kelas 1-B sudah memojokkan sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal. Pasalnya mereka belum mengumpulkan satu buah tugas di mana disuruh membuat film dokumentasi berbahasa inggris.

"Gimana Boboiboy tugasnya?" tanya Fang pada Boboiboy.

"Gimana Gopal tugasnya?" tanya Boboiboy pada Gopal.

"Kok malah ke aku?" tanya Gopal heran.

"Kan kamu yang pegang naskah." Jawab Boboiboy dan Fang bersamaan.

Lengkap sudah, kedua pangeran _wannabe_ SMA Pulau Rintis ini sukses memojokkan teman tersubur mereka ini. Bersabarlah Gopal dalam menghadapi guru killer.

.

.

 _ **Selfie**_

"Fang!" panggil Boboiboy di taman sekolah.

"Ha?"

Boboiboy sudah bediri di samping Fang dengan tongsis dan kamera depan yang siap mengfoto, " _But first, let me take a selfie~_ "

Bodohnya Fang ikut aja selfie setelah mendengar nyanyian Boboiboy yang khas tadi seraya pose berganti-ganti secara berkala.

.

.

 **Kecoa**

"KYAAA! KECOAAA!" teriak salah satu perempuan di kelas itu.

Fang dengan sapu andalannya berusaha mengusir kecoa itu. Sementara Boboiboy di belakang Fang hanya diam saja. Cowok yang lainnya sudah pergi entah ke mana.

"HWAAA! BIG BOSSNYA TERBANG!"

Sontok Fang langsung melompat pada Boboiboy. Tahu akan reaksi kawannya pun Boboiboy hanya mengendong Fang ala bridal sementara kawannya memeluknya erat.

Inilah yang paling Boboiboy suka kalau ada kecoa di sekolah. Fang tidak akan mau turun dari gendongannya sampai kecoak itu mati dan dibuang jauh dari kelas.

.

.

 **Foxy**

Ini sudah malam kedua di Five Night at Freddy dan Fang masih bertahan. Tangannya sudah berkeringat sementara dirinya terus berpinda-pindah kamera memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik animatronic.

"Kok pirate cove-nya kebuka?" tanya Boboiboy.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Fang pun langsung berpindah kamera. Dan betapa terkejutnya Fang mendapati Foxy berlari menuju tempatnya berada.

"TUTUP PINTUNYA CEPAT!"

"BERISIK! LICIN INI!"

"YANG MERAH YANG MERAH! EH! HIJAU HIJAU!"

"KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK! AKU BINGUNG JADINYA BODOH!"

"CEPETAN KEBURU MATI!"

"BENTAR DIKIT LAG–"

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"HWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Fang dan Boboiboy sukses berpelukan satu sama lain karena kemunculan Foxy.

.

.

 **Nisa**

"BOBOIBOY!"

PLAAKK!

Fang menampar pipi Boboiboy sampai memerah.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menamparku?" marah Boboiboy seraya mengelus pipinya.

"Kamu tega ya ngerebut cewek aku! Kamu tega Boboiboy! KAMU TEGA!" teriak Fang gak jelas.

"He? Cewek kamu?"

Fang menunjuk gadis berkerudung hitam yang sedang kebingungan, "KAMU TEGA NGEREBUT NISA DARIKU! PADAHAL KAMU TAHU KALAU AKU ITU NAKSIR NISA!"

"WHAT THE..."

"POKOKNYA MULAI SEKARANG AKU MAU KAMU JAUHIN NISA!"

"HA?" Boboiboy mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "MANA BISA! AKU YANG DEKETIN NISA DULUAN! KAMU ITU YANG HARUSNYA PERGI!"

Oke, kenapa Boboiboy malah ikut rebutin cewek berkerudung hitam bernama Nisa. Malah yag direbutin memasang wajah jijik sambil berkata, "Najis amat aku direbutin sama cowok maho biadab kurang gizi kegantengan macam kalian." Lalu Nisa pergi.

Meninggalkan luka mendalam pada pangeran SMA Pulau Rintis.

.

.

 **Karena Aku Gak...**

"Fang, kenapa kamu kok duduk di sini?" tanya Boboiboy pada saat Fang duduk dibangkunya. Padahal sebelahnya itu bangku Fang sendiri.

"Karena aku gak berdiri." Oke, jawaban Fang _nyeleneh_ banget.

"Kenapa kok jawabnya begini sih?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Karena aku gak jawab begitu."

"Kok kamu jadi nyebelin begini?"

"Karena aku gak nyenengin."

Diam sejenak, "Kenapa kamu kok hidup?"

"Karena aku gak mati."

"Kenapa kamu gak pergi dari sini?"

"Karena aku gak pergi dari sana."

"Kenapa gak di tempat lain saja?"

"Karena aku gak di tempat lain."

"Kamu belajar jawab kayak gitu dari mana sih?"

"Dari mana saja boleh." Lalu Fang kedip manja. Membuat Boboiboy hampir kehabisan darah.

.

.

 **Diriku**

"Fang! Aku cinta sama kamu! Pergilah kencan denganku akhir minggu ini!" teriak Boboiboy serius pada saat di koridor sekolah.

"Boboiboy," Fang terdiam sejenak, "Maaf, ada orang lain yang lebih aku sukai."

"Siapa? Yaya, Ying, Nisa, Gopal?" kenapa juga ada Si Gopal?

"Bukan." Jawab Fang singkat.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Diriku."

.

.

 **Gadis Cantik Bertopi Part 1**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam legam dan mengenakan topi sedang berdiri di gerbag SMA Pulau Rintis. Pak satpam tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan gadis itu. Ya iyalah gak dipermasalahkan, _lah wong_ pak satpam lagi tiduran dan ngoroknya kenceng banget.

"Nona cari siapa ya?" tanya Fang saat akan melewati gerbang utama. Dirinya baru saja selesai ekskul basket.

"Aku mencari seseorang yang bernama Boboiboy. Apa kau tahu dia?" tanya gadis itu.

Fang mengangguk, "Memang nona ini siapanya Boboiboy ya? Ah maaf, nama saya Fang. Teman sebangkunya Boboiboy." Fang mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu membalas jabatannya Fang, "Nama saya Ailsya. Saya pacarnya Boboiboy."

 _Wat de puk!_

.

.

 **Tidur di Rerumputan**

Boboiboy paling suka kalau bersama dengan Fang. Tertidur di padang rumput yang jarang ada orang yang berkunjung. Mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang tahu kalau ada hutan atau padang rumput seindah ini di Pulau Rintis. Apalagi memperhatikan wajah manis Fang yang tertidur pulas. Kejadian langka yang pasti tak akan pernah Boboiboy lewatkan.

Sesekali dibelainya rambut _navy blue_ milik Fang. Merasakan betapa halusnya mahkota yang mempercantik wajah manis temannya. Atau mungkin menangkup pipi milik Fang yang empuknya menyamai boneka mochi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Boboiboy seraya mengecupkan kening dan menyibakkan sedikit _pony_ Fang.

.

.

 **A/N:** Hai hai. Ketemu sama saya lagi dan penpik nistah saya yang kesekian kalinya. Saya sebenarnya mau bilang kalau update mungkin akan semakin ke depan semakin lama. Kehidupan author semakin rumit. Mungkin hanya sekian.

.

.

 **Review, Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) animonsta studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning :** **OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

 **Sayang**

Gopal sedang iseng membaca setiap SMS yang ada di _handphone_ Boboiboy. Dan kebanyakan dia mendapat pesan dari Fang. (Note: yang _italic_ itu Fang. Yang **bold** itu Boboiboy)

 _Besok ada acara sekolah. Kamu ikut gak sayang?_

 **Gak yang. Besok aku mau istirahat aja di kamar. Sekalian sama main The Sims.**

 _Ih Sayang main The Sims gak ngajak-ngajak aku. Ngeduain aku ya?_

 **Ya udah kamu ke rumah aja yang. Kita main The Sims berdua di kamar.**

 _PES aja deh. Kalau gak gitu Monster Hunter sayang._

 **Gak jadi tiduran dong aku sayang. Aku nidurin kamu gak apa-apa kan yang?**

 _Kalau gitu kita putus ya sayang? Kamu mulai lecehin aku._

 **Gak deh yang, aku cuma bercanda kok. Jangan dianggap serius dong.**

Reaksi Gopal, "APA-APAAN YANG BARU SAJA AKU BACA!"

.

 **Gadis Cantik Bertopi Part 2**

Ada sedikit penyesalan di wajah Fang. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, seorang gadis bernama Ailsya memintanya untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Boboiboy. Bukankah kalau dia pacarnya harusnya sudah tahu di mana Boboiboy tinggal.

"Fang, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ailsya di tengah jalan.

"Boleh."

"Si Boboiboy deket sama cewek lain gak?" tanya Ailsya membuat Fang agak terkejut.

"Seingatku dia hanya dekat dengan Yaya dan Ying. Kalau yang lain biasanya dia cuma senyum lalu pergi." Jawab Fang.

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau dia sampai selingkuh, akan aku patahkan kedua kakinya."

 _Dahel, ceweknya Boboiboy serem!_

.

 **Boyband Part 3**

Setelah kejadian konser dadakan di lapangan sekolah, Boboiboy kembali ke wujud semula dan semakin menggila digerumbuli kaum Hawa. Fang? Dia sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Lebih tepatnya sih Fang dipanggil ke ruang kepsek untuk menandatanagi sebuah surat.

Surat konser tampil di acara ulang tahun sekolah.

"Serius pak?" tanya Fang memastikan.

Pak kepsek angguk mantep. Dalam pikirannya ada bayangan bakal ada banyak duit yang masuk ke kas sekolah dan sekolah makin kaya dan makin banyak peminatnya. Licik juga ini kepsek.

.

 **Stalker 3**

"SIIIAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Mudah saja, Bobobioy ketiduran sampai jam delapan malam dan dirinya kehilangan di mana rumah Fang. Jadinya rencana untuk mencari tahu di mana rumah Fang gagal sudah.

.

 **Boboibot Chapter 1**

"Apa jadinya kalau Adu du buat Boboibot lagi?" tanya Gopal di kelas saat jam istirahat.

"Aku untung lah." Jawab Boboiboy, "Aku bisa main game sepuasnya sementara dia sibuk bantuin orang."

"Benar juga," timpal Gopal.

"Jadi aku bisa lebih populer dari kau, Boboiboy." Seru Fang.

"Jangan berharap, mata empat." Seru Boboiboy sinis.

"Kau yang terlalu bermimpi, topi dino."

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

Fang, Boboiboy, dan Gopal sontak menoleh ke arah jendela. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Boboiboy namun masih khas dengan mur, baut, dan besi di tubuhnya sedang bersandar ganteng di sana.

"BOBOIBOT!"'

.

 **Nangis**

Boboiboy dan Atoknya sedang mengadakan pesta _barbeque_ di rumahnya.

Gopal dan Fang kebagian memotong bawang. Sementara Ying juga Boboiboy menyiapkan bahan makanan. Ochobot diberi amanat mengawasi Yaya untuk mendekorasi taman tempat mereka akan makan-makan. Atok Aba kebagian membuat minuman.

"Bawangnya sudah selesai?" tanya Ying pada Gopal dan Fang.

"HUWAAA! MATAKU GAK TAHAN!" Gopal sudah berteriak histeris sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Sementara Fang pundaknya hanya bergetar, "Padahal aku sudah pakai kaca mata." Gumamnya.

"Fang?" panggil Ying.

Merasa terpanggil, Fang membalikkan matanya dengan air mata yang siap meluncur, "Ka-kalian ada tisu tidak?"

Adegan selanjutnya Boboiboy pingsan karena keimutan Fang.

.

 **Kakak Fang Part 1**

Boboiboy CS kedatangan tamu yang membuat Fang langsung bersembunyi di balik Boboiboy.

"Namaku Chang." Seru yang laki-laki berambut biru donker.

"Dan namaku Changming." Saut yang perempuan. Wajah mereka mirip. Dan agaknya wajah mereka mirip Fang.

"Kalian ini siapa? Emmmm, sebenarnya apa keperluan kakak-kakak ini?" tanya Yaya sopan santun.

"Oh, kami kakaknya Fang." Jawab Chang.

"Dan kami ke sini untuk membawa Fang pulang." Sambung Changming.

"APAAAA!"

.

 **Sihir**

"Fang, aku mau bertanya." Seru Nanda pada saat mengantar Fang ke perpustakaan.

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa kau percaya sihir itu ada?" tanya Nanda.

"Ha?"

.

 **Tinggi**

"YOSHH! NAMBAH SATU SENTI!" teriak Fang senang bernari-nari di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Pasalnya tinggi badannya bertambah satu senti yaitu menjadi 163 cm.

Namun tarian hula-hulannya langsung terhenti saat mendapati Boboiboy berjalan santai di koridor yang berlawanan dengannya.

"AKU BENCI BOBOIBOY!" lalu Fang berlari pergi dan membuat Boboiboy kebingungan.

Simpel, alasan Fang tiba-tiba teriak seperti itu adalah melihat tinggi Boboiboy yang setinggi 178 cm. Maklumlah kalau Fang sakit hati.

.

 **Putus Asa**

Biasanya kalau Boboiboy sedang putus asa, dia akan memeluk Fang tidak peduli di mana itu tempatnya. Entah di sekolah, rumah, taman, jalanan kota, atau pun di neraka, Boboiboy pasti akan memeluk Fang.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy, kau ini berat dan aku haus." Protes Fang saat dirinya dipeluk dan ditindih oleh Boboiboy di kasur milik pahlawan Pulau Rintis.

Boboiboy masih diam seribu bahasa.

Fang mehela napas pasrah dan membelai helaian rambut hitam Boboiboy, "Kau boleh menangis kalau kau ingin."

Dan cara ini selalu berhasil. Boboiboy akan bercerita dan menangis walau masih memeluk Fang.

.

.

Maaf update lama. Ini aja nyempil waktu mau ujian. Doakan author dapat nilai bagus waktu ujian **DUA MINGGU BERTURUT-TURUT INI**.

Akhir kata, **review, pleae?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) animonsta studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning :** **OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, beserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

.

 **Chapter 11**

.

 **Doa Ujian**

Hari itu anak-anak kelas X-B sedang melaksanakan ujian Bahasa Malaysia yang seharusnya gampang malah menjadi sangat susah.

"Duh, susah banget nih." Boboiboy mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedikit menyibakkan topinya.

"Baca doa dulu aja deh biar lancar." Gumam Fang didengar oleh Boboiboy.

"Doa apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

" _Allah humma bariklana..."_ dan seterustnya.

Membuat orang yang ada di sekitar Fang tertawa tertahan. Terutama Boboiboy yang gak bisa ngerem tawanya.

.

 **Tamasya Satu Minggu Part 1**

Ada tamasya khusus untuk kelas sepuluh selama satu minggu di beberapa tempat terkenal. Dan kebetulan di Bis yang dikendarai kelebihan enam kursi di belakang. Pojok belakang kanan sudah diiisi Fang sementara sisanya kosong.

Boboiboy pun mendapat ide cemerlang untuk memecah dirinya menjadi lima dan berebut siapa yang duduk dekat Fang.

"Hom pim pa alaihum gambreng." Anggap saja budaya jawa udah mampir sedikit ke sana.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh giliran, akhirnya gempa menang dan duduk deket Fang. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana Gempa menarik perhatikan Fang.

Sampai tiga puluh menit perjalanan Fang tidak bangun-bangun. Gempa yang khawatir pun membangunkan Fang.

"Fang bangun Fang, kamu kenapa Fang? Bangun Fang bangun." Itu terus yang dikatakan Gempa seraya mengguncang tubuh temannya ini.

Dengan ekspresi hampir pingsan, Fang menjauhkan diri Gempa dan lebih bersandar pada pinggiran Bis. Diliriknya Gempa sesaat dan mata memelas, "Maaf Boboiboy, aku mabuk jadi biarkan aku istirahat."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Gempa agak sedih, "kalau begitu gunakan saja bahuku untuk tidur."

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau sudah sampai tempatnya aku bangunin deh."

Dan akhirnya Fang tidur di bahu kiri Gempa. Membuat _personality_ yang lainnya melirik Gempa penuh aura membunuh.

 _Awas kau Gempa!_

.

 **Tisu Toilet**

"Oi Boboiboy!" panggil Fang saat berada di koridor sekolah.

Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih pada pemanggil, "Ada apa, Fang?"

"Nih, ambil."

"Ha?" Boboiboy menerima barang yang diberikan berupa tisu toilet, "Buat apa?"

"Buat membasuh dirimu?"

"Kenapa kok tisu toilet dikasih ke aku?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

Fang tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menjawab, " _Because you're piece of shit!_ "

.

 **Jadi Kebiasaan**

Entah sudah sejak kapan Yaya selalu memperhatikan segerombolan cowok bermain game di pojok kelas. Itu bukan kebiasaan aneh, cuma untuk was-was kalau mereka melakukan hal yang _nyeleneh_ dari peraturan sekolah. Dari tiba-tiba kabur dari kelas melalui jendela (kelas mereka di lantai dua), atau mencoret-coret bangku yang tidak semestinya.

Namun ada hal baru yang membuat Yaya terheran. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Anisa selalu mengfoto kumpulan cowok itu, tidak semua, hanya terfokus pada dua orang saja.

"Boboiboy, buat nyelesaiin misi ini ke mana sih? Aku dari tadi ke sana ke mari gak ketemu." Tanya Fang seraya menyodorkan _handpohone_ -nya.

"Oh itu, coba ke kapal terus temui kaptennya." Jawab Boboiboy sedikit melirik pada _handphone_ Fang.

"Sudah, tiga kali malahan. Tetep gak bisa." Jawab Fang lagi.

"Masa? Coba lihat." Boboiboy beralih pada Fang yang ada di pangkuannya. Yap, dipangkuan Boboiboy.

Karena lebih tinggi Boboiboy maka tidak susah untuk melihat layar handphone dan memandu Fang menyelesaikan misinya.

Yaya memperhatikan Anisa yang kayaknya sudah panen foto banyak. Cowok-cowok lain sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan perlakuan aneh temannya itu. Mereka malah sibuk sendiri.

 _Padahal kursi masih banyak. Itu malah minta dipangku._

 _By the way_ , itu maunya Fang sendiri lho yang tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuan Boboiboy.

.

 **Boboibot Part 2**

"Aku sempet mikir, Boboibot sama Adu du itu kayak Black Butler deh." Seru Fang.

"Black Butler? Kok bisa?" tanya Gopal.

"Black Butler itu bukannya anime tentang pelayan iblis dan tuan mudanya yang masih muda itu?" tanya Boboibot.

"Cih, tau aja ni robot." Gumam Boboiboy agak sinis.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir Boboibot itu kayak Sebastian dan Adu du itu kayak Ciel. Bukankah Boboibot setia sama Adu du." Jawab Fang.

"Bentar Fang bentar," seru Boboiboy cepat, "Boboibot disamain sama Sebastian itu elit. Beneran elit banget. Tapi, Adu du disamain sama Ciel? Pffttt..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAK NAHAN!" tawa Gopal langsung membahana. Kemudian disusul dengan Boboiboy.

Fang kembali berpikir kemudian menatap intens Boboibot.

"Ada apa?" tanya Boboibot. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena tingginya sama dengan Boboiboy yang asli.

"Mau gak jadi _butler_ -ku?" tanya Fang.

"Mau."

"WWHHHAAAAAATTTTT!"

.

 **Lavender Town**

Fang sedang main ke rumah Boboiboy. Dan sekarang mereka sedang main Pokemon barengan.

"Fang, aku ada lagu bagus." Tawar Boboiboy tidak beralih dari laptonya.

"Mana?" Fang duduk manis di samping Boboiboy.

"Nih." Boboiboy memutar lagu tema dari _Lavender Town_.

Seketika rasanya telinga Fang agak sakit. Dan kepalanya juga mulai pening, "Boboiboy, bisa matiin lagunya?"

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Udah matiin aja." Fang memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

"Eh, um, baiklah."

Setelah mematikan lagu tema _Lavender Town,_ Fang malah pergi ke luar kamar tanpa pamit Boboiboy dulu.

"Kenapa dia?"

.

 **Ciuman Pertama**

Dulu pada saat belum ada satu minggu menjadi murid SMA Pulau Rintis, Fang pernah melawan kakak kelas dua belas karena telah memalak dan membully anak kelas sepuluh. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi Fang pun menolong anak kelas sepuluh yang sendirian itu melawan enam kakak kelas. Dan mereka berakhir main keroyokan dan berhasil dileraikan oleh guru yang katanya ada seorang murid yang melapor.

Fang hanya dihukum membersihkan halaman sekolah. Sayangnya keenam kakak kelas tadi diskors dari sekolah selama dua minggu. Ada rasa kasihan dan senang dalam diri Fang. Dan dirinya juga berharap kalau kakak kelas dua belas itu tidak akan melakukan perbuatan tercelanya lagi.

Sayangnya, keesookan harinya saat Fang baru keluar dari ruang ganti karena selesai ekskul basket, tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan sengatan listrik pada belakang lehernya dan menyetrum titik-titik sel, membuat dirinya pingsan sedetik kemudiam.

Saat bangun ternyata hari sudah sangat gelap. Dan lagi Fang tidak bisa menemukan kaca matanya atau tasnya. Dia tidak membawa apa-apa dengan seragam yang masih digunakan. Bermodalkan kedua tangan, Fang berusaha mencari jalan keluar sampai dia menemukan sebuah pintu. Oh, dan ruangan tempat Fang berada adalah di ruang gudang olah raga, Fang tahu saat tadi tidak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa bola basket dan bola ping pong. Fang dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha membuka pintu itu namun gagal. Efek Fang kelelahan dan kelaparan dan juga pintu yang dikunci benar-benar membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Jadi, Fang mencari matras untuk tempatnya istirahat sejenak dan syukurlah dirinya menemukannya.

"Kakak kelas sialan, ini pasti ulah mereka." runtuk Fang penuh kebencian. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, menepis hawa dingin yang mulai meraba kulitnya yang agak tan.

Saat menatap lurus Fang mendapati sesosok bayangan hitam berjalan kearahnya. Bermodalkan insting Fang berusaha mundur sampai punggungnya mencium dinding gudang yang dingin. Dirinya tidak bisa ke mana-mana sementara bayangan hitam itu semakin mendekat. Rasa takut semakin menggerogoti dirinya. Apakah itu hantu? Tidak, hantu itu tidak nyata. Pak satpam yang kebetulan keliling? Hei, harusnya ada senter di sana! Atau mungkin salah satu kakak kelas tadi? Apakah mereka mau menindas dirinya secara brutal. Oh jangan sampai. Dia belum sempat memulai kehidupan SMA yang katanya spesial.

Fang menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dirinya pasrah jika kakak kelas itu mau menendang atau meninjunya atau semacamnya. Dirinya benar-benar pasrah dan sudah putus asa.

Namun tidak diduga, sosok bayangan itu menangkup pipi Fang yang dingin dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang hangat. Menarik Fang pada pelukan yang hangat.

Fang ingin memberontak namun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya merasa nyaman dengan pelukan itu. Hangat dan damai.

Saat salah satu tangan itu kembali menangkup pipi Fang, saat itulah Fang menyadari satu hal. Sosok itu mencium bibirnya. Ciuman lembut yang hampir memabukkan Fang.

Dengan sekuat tanaga Fang berusaha mendorong tubuh yang menurut Fang lebih besar darinya. Dia bahkan menjambak rambut pemeluknya. Rambut itu halus lembut dan lebat. Dipotong pendek namun sepertinya terlihat pas oleh pemiliknya. Begitulah asumsi Fang dari bayangan yang terlihat samar-samar dan rabun.

Tidak ada cara lain, Fang pun akhirnya pasrah. Ciuman lembut yang berlangsung cukup lama itu berhasil membawa Fang mengikuti arus.

Saat ciuman itu berakhir, sosok itu membimbing Fang pada pelukannya. Membiarkan Fang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Saat keesokan paginya, Fang terbangun di kamar Yaya. Dirinya sempat kebingungan, berutunglah Yaya menceritakan kalau tiba-tiba dirinya tertidur di pintu sehingga Yaya menggotong Fang masuk ke kamarnya. Namun Yaya sama sekali tidak bercerita tentang sosok hitam yang menemani Fang. Dirinya pun ingin bertanya, tetapi sepertinya kawan berkerudungnya ini tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi Fang diam saja.

"Siapa yang telah merebut ciuman pertamaku?"

.

 **Gadis Cantik Bertopi Part 3**

Fang dan Ailsya sudah sampai di kedai kokotium Tok Aba. Kebetulan semua kawan Boboiboy sedang ada di sana mengerjakan PR bersama. Kecuali Boboiboy yang membantuk Tok Aba pergi membeli satu tong coklat. Jadinya Ochobot yang menjaga kedai.

"Hai Fang, siapa wanita yang bersamamu itu _lo_?" tanya Ying menunjuk gadis cantik bertopi yang ada di belakang Fang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ailsya. Pacarnya Boboiboy."

"HUUAAAPAAAHHH! PACARNYA BOBOIBOY!" kaget semua termasuk Ochobot.

 _Reaksi mereka lebih dari yang aku pikirkan_. Batin Fang _sweatdrop_.

.

 **Kakak Fang Part 2**

"Beneran mereka ini kakakmu, Fang?" tanya Yaya.

"Bukan bukan bukan, aku anak tunggal gak punya kakak kembar." Jawab Fang masih bergetar ketakutan di balik Boboiboy.

"Jangan Begitu _sio ti_ ," Changming merangkul Fang seraya mencubit pipi Fang gemas, " _Chi chi_ sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini demi kamu lo."

"Benar apa kata Changming. Papa menyuruhmu pulang sekarang juga. Katanya ada urusan." Seru Chang dengan nada tegas.

"Gak mau aku gak mau pulang. Aku mau tetep di Pulau Rintis sama teman-teman!" rengek Fang kayak anak kecil. Dan sumpah itu bikin Yaya sama Ying pengen cubit pipi Fang. Kalau Boboiboy, bawa ke ranjang aja deh.

" _Sio ti_ , _ko ko_ tahu kalau kau ingin tetap tinggal. Tetapi papa dan mama mengkhawatirkanmu kan? Ayo pulang, kau tidak ingin merepotkan mereka kan?" bujuk Chang dengan senyum lambut mautnya. Membuat Fang hanya cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya gemas.

"GAK MAU!" dan akhrinya Fang berlari pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan setitik air mata yang menggantung lambat di udara.

 _SUMPAH YANG TADI ITU BENERAN FANG!_

.

 **Rambut**

Boboiboy sedang sibuk menata rambutnya pagi itu di sekolah. Dirinya menggunakan kaca yang dipinjam dari teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan selalu membawa _make up_ ke kelas.

Fang yang baru datang hanya kebingungan dan bertanya pada Boboiboy. "Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Takut kalah ganteng sama aku ya?"

"Cih, jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku itu lagi benerin rambutku. Kemarin habis potong rambut. Dan, ukkkh, spertinya potongannya kurang pas." Gerutu Boboiboy kembali menata rambutnya.

"Begitu aja kok repot sih." Fang menepuk kepala Boboiboy dan mengacak-acak rambut Boboiboy. Kalau Fang boleh berpendapat, rambut Boboiboy hitam mengkilau dan juga lebat. Halus di tangan lagi. Panjangnya pas kalau boleh Fang bilang.

Ah, tunggu. Fang pernah merasakan sensasi rambut ini. Saat dia dikurung di gudang olahraga. Ah, Fang ingat itu. Bukankah helaian rambut itu rasanya sama dengan milik Boboiboy. _Orang itu Boboiboy?_

Sedetik kemudian Fang menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menepis pikirannya kalau itu Boboiboy. Mana mungkin rival abadinya mau menolongnya di malam gelap dan menciumnya. Itu rasanya tidak mungkin dan tidak masuk akal.

"Fang?"

Lamunan Fang seketika buyar mendengar Boboiboy memanggil namanya, "A-ada apa?"

"Kenapa pipimu memerah?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Eh?" Fang dengan tingkah bodohnya menyentuh pipinya yang rasanya panas. Dan secepatnya memanglingkan wajahnya melihat langit pagi.

"Oi Fang! Kau kenapa? Demam ya?" Boboiboy terus saja menarik pundak Fang tanpa peduli sang empu mulai risih.

"Diam!" reflek Fang melempar topi ke wajah Boboiboy dan naasnya moncong topi itu mengenai hidung Boboiboy, membuat korbannya hanya merintih kesakitan seraya menggerutu kalau Fang jahat atau semacamnya.

 _Tuh kan! TIDAK MUNGKIN KALAU ITU BOBOIBOY!_

.

.

Chapter kali ini lumayan panjang ya? Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf author karena update lama. Author sudah mendapat tempat magang kerja dan senin besok ini berangkat. Letaknya bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari rumah, jadi author masih cari cara buat berangkat ke sana. Doakan saja ada yang mau bonceng.

Bolehkan author curhat sedikit. Kalian tahu kan kalau author demennya BoiFang bukan FangBoi. Nah, author bikin beberapa fanart BoiFang di FB dan itu kebanyakan seme Boboiboy sesuai imajinasi author (dan tentu itu saat mereka masih SMA). Saya gak mungkin tega bikin anak kelas lima SD cinta-cintaan. Itu lebih baik masa mereka menjalin persahabatan. Oke, jadi gini. Ada orang nawari author untuk masuk ke grup, dan di situ bisa tebar fanart rated M. Bisa dibilang rated M. Pas author liat dari yang terbaru sampai yang terlama, di situ kebanyakan FangBoi. Author di sana merasa kayak, "GUA ONE STAND ARMY DI SINI, FAAAKKKK!" miris banget. Jadi sampai sekarang saya tebar Fanart BoiFang dari akun FB sendiri aja. Oke segitu saja.

Sekali lagi maaf ya Author update lama. Semoga ini membuat semuanya puas. Akhir kata

.

 **Review, Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Drabble Entahlah Apa ini**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini © Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning : Baca chap sebelumnya**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **Rencana Liburan**

"Jadi siapa yang gak bisa ikut ke pantai?" tanya Yaya pada teman-teman satu kelasnya. Kebetulan hari itu hanya Boboiboy saja yang gak masuk karena sakit.

Fang mengacungkan tangan. Kebetulan ada perlu pas itu. Ada beberapa anak yang tidak bisa ikut juga jadi ada empat orang yang tidak bisa ikut.

"Oke, yang gak ikut empat." Yaya mulai menyatat siapa saja yang gak ikut.

"Tunggu!" seru salah seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku samping Fang, "Biasanya kalau Fang gak ikut soulmatenya juga gak ikut." Kata anak itu.

Semuanya diam. Mereka kembali berpikir.

Sementara Fang hanya bingung, soulmatenya siapa?

.

 **Gak Mau Pilih Mercy**

Boboiboy mengamuk dan terus menyalahkan Fang karena timnya kalah. "Harusnya kau pilih Mercy."

"Gak mau. Aku gak mau milih Mercy. Kalau kau suka Mercy, nikahi saja dia!" balas Fang membanting earphonenya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Boboiboy.

Dalam hati Boboiboy menangis, 'Aku maunya nikahin kamu, Fang.'

.

 **Dance Cover**

Untuk tugas seni kali ini, kelas Boboiboy kebagian dance. Boleh solo boleh kelompok. Dan Fang memutuskan satu kelompok dengan Boboiboy. Mereka akan meng-cover lagu Side to Side.

Fang sebagai Ariana dan Boboiboy sebagai Nicki.

Untuk sisanya kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri.

.

 **Ungu?**

Boboiboy suka saat Fang menatap keluar jendela dengan wajahnya yang datar. Terliha alami kalau Boboiboy lihat. Paras manisnya terlihat natural dengan kilauan iris ungunya.

Tunggu?

Iris mata Fang warnanya ungu? Bukannya coklat ya?

.

 **Semok**

"Kau tahu bokong paling semok di kelas siapa? Kalau menurutku Yaya." Komentar Gopal. Dia sedang berbincang bersama Boboiboy di perjalanan pulang sekolah.

"Hah? Gak salah?" tanya Boboiboy mengulang.

"Gak lah. Walau dia berkerudung gitu kalau kau teliti bokongnya seksi."

Boboiboy menghela napas, "Kau salah lah. Bokong paling semok di kelas itu Fang."

"Kok bisa?" heran Gopal.

Kebetulan Fang sedang lewat pulang dari belanja mingguan (sepulang sekolah). Untungnya dia pakai tas miring jadi bokongnya tercetak jelas oleh celana ketatnya.

"Oke, aku menyerah."

.

 **Tes Lari**

"Satu." Kata gurunya begitu Fang dan Boboiboy mencapai garis finish. Menunjukkan kalau mereka urutan satu dalam lari estafet.

"Yeay! Aku peringkat satu!" seru Fang senang.

"Mana ada, aku yang peringkat satu!" sahut Boboiboy cepat.

"Ngaco kau."

"Mana mungkin aku ngaco! Kau yang ogeb!"

"Apa! Oke, kita duel ulang!"

"Fine!"

Dan lomba lari antara Boboiboy dan Fang kembali terulang.

.

 **Gak Malu**

Bagi Boboiboy dan Fang, berpelukan di depan umum bukan masalah bagi mereka. Yang penting nyaman. Sudah.

.

 **Pingsan**

Hari itu SMA Pulau Rintis mengundang tentara untuk melatih pbb agar murid mereka lebih disiplin. Dilakukan oleh satu angkatan Boboiboy dan di tengah lapangan panas. Mereka dalam sikap sempurna dan tidak boleh bergerak sedikit pun.

Fang sendiri merasa sial, karena dia lupa sarapan dan kemarin malam lupa makan. Dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mendadak pandangannya buram, keringatnya juga bercucuran, tubuhnya mulai mendingin.

Boboiboy yang ada di belakang Fang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan temannya ini. Seperti terhuyung.

Saat Fang akan terjatuh ke tanah berumput, Boboiboy yang memiliki reflek cepat pun segera menangkap dan menggendong bridal temannya ini. Membawanya ke stand PMR dengan agak berlari.

.

 **Hari yang Indah**

Pagi ini Boboiboy bangun dengan penuh keceriaan. Langit menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan burung-burung bernyanyi. Udara sejuk dan airnya juga. Intinya hari ini indah.

Boboiboy sendiri sudah rapi di depan kaca. Dia memakai baju yang cukup berbeda dengan topi yang berbeda pula. Untuk hari ini saja. Dia ingin tampil berbeda dan menjadi anak remaja biasa.

Karena hari ini Boboiboy ada kencan (baca:cuma jalan-jalan) ke kota.

.

 **Manis**

Fang kala itu sedang istirahat di taman belakang sekolah yang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi para murid. Lebih tepatnya dia tertidur. Dengan kata lain tidur siang.

Boboiboy tentu saja mencari Fang karena mereka satu kelompok tugas bahasa Malaysia. Dia cari ke mana saja temannya ini dan menemukan temannya yang tertidur ini di taman belakang.

"Dasar."

Boboiboy mendekat dan duduk di dekat Fang. Bibirnya tidak bisa tida tersenyum melihat wajah polos temannya.

Karena merasa memiliki kesempatan, Boboiboy mendekat wajahnya ke Fang perlahan, menipiskan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Dan itu membuat Boboiboy bisa merasakan jelas deru napas Fang yang jelas dan teratur. Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Menguntungkan satu pihak yang awal niatnya bukan begini.

.

.

.

 **Tbc…**

.

.

A/N: Hai hai, Ai Kazoku desu. Maafkan saya yang sudah lama tidak update. Terakhir saya up abangku jones ya? Abis itu saya selesai magang dan kembali ke sekolah. Sibuk, sebal, dan gimana gitu. Udah mau lulusan dan agak sibuk jadi jarang mikir fanfic. Fanfic ada sih, di lappy tapi ya itu. Rusak.

Kalau saya boleh curhat nih ya, saya pengen curhat. Kalau ada yang notice dan gak keburu klik back atau review saya bakal bahagia. Jadi saya balik sekolah itu November. Selama itu lancar, walau matematika agak nyebelin. Dikasih apa yang diuji apa. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Malah mendadak di rapot nilai Sembilan puluh. Entah bagaimana bisa. Habis itu siap-siap buat UKK. Tiap anak SMK pasti ada UKK, dan saya mengalami. Jurusan saya suruh bikin iklan animasi dan saya nurut. Gurunya ada tiga. Tapi yang ngurus dua. Satu 2D satunya 3D. saya 3D, tapi karena gurunya gak ada jadi ke 2D konsultasinya. Guru ini enak kalau ngasih saran. Dia ngasih ide konflik buat iklan saya biar bagus. Intinya semuanya dimudahkan sama orang ini. Dan juga orangnya juga gampang akrab gitu, diajak omong enak gitu. Intinya gurunya enak. Nah, terus dikembalikan ke guru 3D. pas ini hancur saya. Gak saya saja sih, dua kelas malahan. Terancam gak lulus gara-gara ini. Gurunya kasih revise apa kita nurut. Kalau bantah malah tambah masalah (note:denger-denger sih gurunya atheis. Bukannya apa ya, orang atheis gak enak diajak ngobrol kadang. Saya punya teman Atheis dan dia juga gak enak.) Kami sudah nurut apa kata guru tapi malah disalah-salahkan. Katanya dibiarkan gak lulus dua kelas itu. Yang 3D. kalau yang 2D lancar. Sekolah saya sudah jadi sableng. Begitu juga gurunya. JADI GILA SEMUA!

Intinya kami putus asa. Tinggal satu minggu lagi sudah ujian UKK. Waktu pengerjaan tiga hari. Bukan apa ya, tapi kami itu dianggap salah terus gak pernah bener. Plus rasanya gak pernah dihargai. Mau nangis rasanya juga gak boleh. Pengen keluar juga nanggung kelas tiga. Intinya kelas kami itu dalam masalah besar. Dan Fanfic di atas saya buat minta maaf ke reader karena lama update dan begitu update seperti mengecewakan gitu. Saya merasa kurang fanfic ini. Oh ya, chapter depan itu chapter terakhir. Tapi akan ada fanfic BoiFang yang lain.

Dan kalau boleh, saya minta doa ke para reader agar UKK kelas saya sama teman-teman saya dilancarkan. Mata hati guru 3D saya dibukakan. Maaf juga kalau curhatan saya panjang dan banyak ngeluhnya. Maaf lama update dan begitu update mengecewakan. Maaf yang buat request fanfic belum saya up. Intinya saya minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kalau bisa reader mau review, saya akan sangat berterima kasih.

Ai-Kazoku06


	13. Chapter 13

**Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

 **Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Pair : BoboiboyxFang (HighSchool)**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, berserta kelainan jiwa lainnya, humor garing**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **Loli**

"Kadang aku mikir," lirih Boboiboy sambil memakan rotinya, di sebelahnya ada Gopal dengan nasi lemaknya.

"Mikir apa?" tanya Gopal tanpa menoleh.

"Fang kalau Loli itu gimana ya?"

Suapan nasi lemak Gopal langsung jatuh mendengar itu, "Boboiboy, kau kesambet apa sampai mikir begitu?"

"Huh?" Boboiboy menatap Gopal sejenak, lalu kembali ke langit yang tadi sempat jadi kunci pandangannya, "Anggap saja orang kasmaran." Jawab Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

Gopal langsung syok.

.

 **Kucing**

"Boboiboy." Ying berbisik pada kawan bertopi jingga ini, "bayangkan kalau Fang itu punya ekor sama telinga kucing. Lagi gulung-gulung di kasur lompat-lompat unyu gitu terus sambil ngeong-ngeong gemesin. Terus abis itu dia dusel ke kamu minta di elus manja gitu."

Boboiboy langsung mimisan rasanya.

"Terus Fang minta perutnya dielus juga. Bayangkan, itu perut sama dada mulus seksi banget. Kurang indah apa coba? Imanmu kuat gak?"

"Gak kuat. Langsung aku perkosa dia."

"Kita sependapat."

Tangan Boboiboy menepuk kedua pundak teman cinanya ini dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Ying, kau memang temanku yang paling mengerti aku."

"Tentu saja." Ying mengcunkan jempolnya, "Kita teman seperjuangan sampai mati."

"Ying..."

"Boboiboy..."

Yaya lihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan sweatdrop, "Temanku gila semua."

.

 **Boboibot Part 3**

Sejak saat itu Boboibot sudah jadi butler setianya Fang. Gak usah disuruh rumah jadi bersih. Mansion angker mendadak jadi indah mempesona mata. Makanan enak semua. Segala kebutuhan Fang terpenuhi. Dan juga 'keamanan' Fang dijaga ketat. Boboiboy jadi gak bisa nge-stalker pujaan hatinya.

"BOBOIBOT! AKU MENANTANGMU!" Seru Boboiboy lantang di depan mansion Fang. Kebetulan Fangnya lagi pergi beli buku, gak mau ditemani katanya.

Yang dipanggil pun keluar, "Menantangku? Atas tujuan apa?"

"Tentu saja, merebut Fang kembali. Aku tidak pernah menyerah tentangnya tahu!"

"Sejak kapan aku merebut tuan muda? Beliau sendiri yang memberiku pekerjaan."

Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya kesal, "Kau sudah merebutnya tahu. Gara-gara kau... gara-gara kau... AKU TIDAK BISA MENGFOTO FANG SAAT MANDI TAHU!"

"Oh itu," entah dari mana Boboibot mengeluarka sebuah album khusus yang dirantai dan digembook, "semuanya ada di sini."

"AKU AKAN MENGELAHKANMU RAJA IBLIS!" Seru Boboiboy bersemangat, seakan Boboibot adalah _big_ boss di sebuha game.

Boboibot tertawa remeh, "Lakukan jika kau bisa."

Pertempuran pun berlangsung sengit. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Bahkan sampai langit pun bergemuruh dan juga beberapa tempat hancur. Untung saja tempat itu sudah tidak dipakai.

Namun ujung-ujungnya Fang tahu dan buku itu dibakar.

Hancur sudah album keimutan dan keseksian Fang.

.

 **Foto**

 _(italic: Fang_ , **bold:Boboiboy** )

Berikut adalah bagaimana Fang memberitahu kalau foto hasil liburan kemarin ada di siapa dan bagaimana Boboiboy menyahutnya.

 _Foto waktu ke pantai minggu kemarin sudah terkumpul semua._

 **Mana?**

 _Di Yaya._

 **Mana sih?**

 _Di Yaya, tanya ke dia._

 **Apanya? Fotonya?**

 _Fotonya di Yaya._

 **Mana?**

 _Udah tidur saja sana, otakmu lagi gak waras._

 **Oooo, otak. Di Yaya ya?**

 _Fotonya di Yaya, bangsat._

 **Bedabah, anjing, bagus juga.**

 _Kan kita foto berlima bersama di Kak Jafar awalnya._

 **Ya, itu fotomu... bagus.**

 _Foto berlima juga bagus._

 **Mana?**

 _Di Yaya._

 **Mana?**

 _Di Yaya, bangsat._

 **Oh...**

 **Iya ka?**

 **Mana?**

 _Bangsat_

.

 **Shooting Gagal atau Disengaja?**

Hari itu Boboiboy menemani Fang sedang main basket. Fang yang minta sih, dia ingin permainannya direkam oleh Boboiboy. Katanya buat evaluasi mau turnamen nanti.

"Oke, kamera siap." Seru Boboiboy. Dia ada di sebelah ring.

Jadilah Fang melakukan shooting.

Gak taunya malah kena kepala Boboiboy. Rasa sakitnya bukan main.

Boboiboy sampai merintih guling-guling memegangi kepalanya.

.

 **Cara Membuat Fang Diam**

"Boboiboy!" panggil Fang cukup keras begitu masuk kelas, "Kau ini..." dan Fang mengeluarkan semua cacian makian dan kritikan dalam waktu cepat. Dan Boboiboy baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya yang panas ini sudah disuguhi omelan Fang yang seperti badai entah datang dari mana.

Boboiboy mengambil sesuatu di lacinya dan menyodorkanya ke Fang.

Jadinya bocah ungu itu langsung jerit-jerit kesenangan sambil memandang donat lobak merah sebagai barang tutup mulut itu.

.

 **Gajian**

"Fang, kalau aku sudah gajian nanti uangnya mau aku buat beli dirimu." Ucap Boboiboy suatu hari. Mereka baru pulang dari kerja paruh waktu.

"Aku? Kok aku?" tanya Fang heran.

"Iya, kamu."

Fang mikir lama, "Kenapa kok aku?"

"Biar ada hak paten."

"Terus kalau aku udah kamu beli, mau diapakan?" tanya Fang mendongak menatap Boboiboy. Yang ditanya jadi menatap dalam mata temannya ini.

"Dinikahi."

.

 **Bibir**

Boboiboy selalu memperhatikan bagaimana lekuk dan kilauan bibir milik Fang. Bibir tebal yang kelihatannya terasa kenyal itu, menggugah selera untuk dicium. Atau setidaknya tergoda hanya untuk memainkan dengan setidaknya jari jemarinya sendiri.

Boboiboy selalu tergoda dan harus menahan diri selama ini. Agar tidak menciumnya atau menggigitnya nakal. Boboiboy harus menjaga diri untuk tidak melakukan itu semua. Tapi, mau bagaimana, itu semua cobaan berat bagi Boboiboy yang hampir setiap hari dan setiap saat bertemu dengan Fang. Siksaan batin dan raga yang sangat kejam.

Tetapi jika ada kesempatan, Boboiboy memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik.

Ya, jika ada.

.

 **Teracuni**

Hari itu Fang dan Boboiboy sedang pergi jalan-jalan berduaan. Dalam kamus Boboiboy, mereka sedang berkencan.

Kala itu mereka sedang asik meneliti sampel ramen yang dipajang sambil berkomentar seraya meminum minuman mereka.

Fang menyodorkan ke Boboiboy. Kali saja dia mau. Dan langsung diseruput.

"BUEH! Kau mau meracuniku, Fang?!" protes Boboiboy. Minuman yang disodorkan Fang ada sodanya, dan Boboiboy super hero kita gak suka soda.

"Eh? Maaf maaf. Gak sengaja. Aku kira gak terasa sodanya." Balas Fang senyum gak bersalah.

"Kau ini memang." Boboiboy mendengus. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tapi di mata Fang, Boboiboy kaya menawarkan minumnya ke dirinya. Jadi di seruput.

"BUEH!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kaget Boboiboy melihat Fang terbatuk.

Fang menunjuk minuman Boboiboy, "Asem, gak enak." Seru Fang. Dia gak suka asem soalnya.

Boboiboy menatap minumnya, "Eh, kau minum?" tanya Boboiboy datar saja.

"Kau nawari gitu barusan."

"Iya ka?"

Fang diam. Wajahnya kemudian memerah berat.

"Boboiboy bodoh!" Fang langsung kabur.

"WEI!"

.

 **Aku...**

Senja itu terasa indah. Lembayung sore di ufuk barat membiaskan cahaya menenangkannya yang khas. Tanpa perlu ditanya, kedamaianlah yang dirasakan dan dimaksud. Saat di mana semua menandakan kalau waktu beraktifitas atau tetek bengek lainnya harus berakhir. Menawarkan pilihan untuk pulang ke rumah dan istirahat. Entah hanya sendirian menikmati waktu atau bersenda gurau dengan keluarga tercinta.

Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tinggal sejenak untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama dengan orang yang kau cintai dalam artian lain? Jantung berdegup kencang dan pipi yang bersemu tipis. Membayangkan bisa berpegangan tangan dan mengobrol kecil sampai lupa waktu. Kisah cinta SMA yang rasanya tidak mungkin bisa ditinggalkan. Walau berakhir buruk, setidaknya ingin merasakan. Agar hidup yang selama ini dijalani tidak sia-sia saja.

Dan itulah yang dirasakan Boboiboy.

Mengobrol dengan pujaan hatinya yang sudah berbeda jenis. Kau manusia, dan dia alien. Secara hukum alam, kalian jelas tidak bisa bersama secara bahagia. Dengan kata lain _happy ending_. Tapi setidaknya, Boboiboy ingin sedikit lebih lama dengan Fang. Dan sebelum semuanya berakhir karena perang galaksi yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung, Boboiboy ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu...

"Aku menyukaimu, Fang."

Tigak kata yang bisa berarti segalanya di situasi yang buruk atau pun bagus. Terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Boboiboy, mengabaikan sekitar kelas yang sudah sepi.

Namun temannya hanya menganggapnya candaan dan tertawa kecil, "Wei, kalau kehabisan asupan aku carikan deh. Jangan mendadak ngomong gitu, Geli tahu gak." Katanya seraya merapikan buku ke dalam tas mirinya.

"Fang-"

"Nanti aku mampir bentar ya, kangen coklat Tok Aba."

Dalam situasi ini Boboiboy punya pilihan, membiarkan ini berkelanjut sebagai candaan atau kembali ke niat utamanya.

Fang memakai tas miringnya dan menatap Boboiboy dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa, "Ayo pulang."

Entah terdorong apa, begitu melihat senyum yang memang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Boboiboy sendiri yang memiliki arti lain, Boboiboy menahan lengan Fang dan mencium tepat di bibir teman sekaligus rivalnya ini.

Kondisi Fang? Jangan tanya, dia sudah syok dan kaget dalam diam tapi tidak bisa bereaksi apapun.

"Aku serius menyukaimu, Fang." Ucap Boboiboy setelah melepas ciumannya yang hanya sekitar tiga detik itu, "Sejak dulu, aku sudah benar-benar menyukaimu. Tidak, yang benar aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tahu kalau perasaanku ini salah. Maksudku, kau alien dan aku manusia. Apalagi kita sama-sama laki-laki. Aku tahu itu salah. Tapi Fang, setidaknya aku ingin sedikit berharap dan mendengar apa jawabanmu. Namun, kalau aku boleh egois maukah kau tetap ada di sisiku walau kau menolak perasaanku? Sebagai partner dan juga rival. Dan kalau aku boleh berharap, aku ingin kau menerima perasaanku ini, Fang. Aku sangat-sangat tulus mencintai dan menyayangimu."

Fang tidak bisa berkata selama beberapa lama. Dia membiarkan semuanya memproses di hati dan pikirannya. Membiarkan tubuh dan jiwanya berpikir dengan apa yang dimaksud di depannya ini. Dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Fang..."

Fang menunduk. Dia meneguk ludahnya. Akhirnya dia sudah dapat jawaban, "Aku..."

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

A/N : Oke, sebelum kalian protes saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal. Pertama saya ingin mengumumkan kalau ini chap terakhir dan drabble terakhir di fanfic ini. Saya mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya karena hanya bisa sejauh ini untuk fanfic ini. Karena fanfic ini kurang 'mendekati' official jalan cerita dari segi pandang saya. Saya mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Baru aja nongol udah ngumumin ini fanfic udah end saja.

Kedua, kenapa endingnya gantung? Saya sendiri juga bingung mau mereka bersama atau gak. Saya galau. Saya pengen mereka masih jadi temen asbrub yang si Boboiboy ngejar Fang mati-matian dan berakhir jadi pacar, tapi di sisi lain saya juga gak pengen pacaran. Kalau pacaran, malah saya gak bisa tahan sama tsundere-nya Fang, TOO KAWAII!

Tapi jangan khawatir, ke depanya saya kana bikin fanfic Drabble BoiFang dengan tema yang berbeda tentu saja.

Sebelum itu, saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sama yang udah dukung saya dan fanfic saya sampai ada yang review dua kali (seinget saya) cuma buat tanya kapan update. Saya minta maaf dan berterima kasih banget.

Sekali lagi, mari bangkitkan fandom ini, mumpung Galaxy udah lanjut lagi

Dan jangan lupa, KIBARKAN BENDERA BOIFANG LAGI! JANGAN KALAH SAMA FANGBOI!

.

.

.

.

 **Bonus!**

"Fang, kalau kakakmu yang asli itu Kaizo, terus Chang sama Changmin itu siapa?" tanya Yaya.

"Monster yang ngaku-ngaku jadi kakakku."

.

.

END


End file.
